Blood and Ice
by Feroku
Summary: After years of immortality Renji is ready for something new. And that something comes in the form of a mortal named Ichigo. But can they make the realationship last before the vampire Grimmjow tears them apart? And who is Renji's true master?
1. Daimonds and Ice

The night was alive with the bright lights, volleying sounds and simple smells of October's crisped air. Bodies of the cities inhabitant moved along the sidewalks and meandered before the dimly lit storefronts and night clubs, as if they were unaware of the imminent danger that plagued them. Thus, it was death that kept the city, and this particular form of death was their bringer of a new life.

The reaper was shaped like man. He was the epitome of a greater sin in which the world has never ever seen and if it were only possible that they did in fact, caught a glimpse of such a creature, they were either dead or their memories were abated. This man was the perpetual glorious dead. He was a vampire, bloodsucker, leech, and etcetera. He was not what the humans had portrayed in books they read as fiction and fairytales. He was much too real to be contrived in imaginary tales.

This was a vampire who could be evil yet seductive or both. He was either terrifying or beautiful…but the so called myth humans believed in was strictly falsified. The sun was the enemy of course, but it was things like garlic in which it was depicted to repel the undead; but it only made a human's breath smell most foul. A meager stake to the heart only felt like an itch from the inside. Silver was just jewelry, made to wear not destroying the supernatural. And crucifixes were relics of an ideology established several thousand years ago. Like vampires, Christ was only a part of history, and He was nothing to be feared, at least not to creatures like the man strolling down the street with a cane in hand, tapping the pavement rhythmically.

To mortal eyes he was a blind man—and he is, but with him being an immortal…a blood drinker, he could see with his hands. Yes, through touch he could see the faces of his prey. He could see their blissful smiles at his beauty, he could see and smell and taste the fear from each drought of blood he took, as they felt their death inch closer and closer. And in their death he could live another day.

The vampire stopped next to a large, clear window showing off the latest in technology. He touched the glass, seeing the bright lights flash and tiny moving humans danced to a certain beat across the different sized screens. He made a contented sigh, slightly marveled that he had lived long enough to see such wonders.

The night of his mortal death had been etched into his mind forever. He could not forget a single second of that event. It started with him as a human of 28 years. He was born in the time of slaves and plantations and made into a creature of the night in the hot, humid south of Dothan, Alabama. His creator was slim, olive skin, Frenchwoman, travelling alone along the Mississippi river from Baton Rouge. The Parisian was taken by the by the lone blind, barn slave who cleaned the stables for a bed and breakfast inn the harbored passing coaches who riders didn't want to travel by night. But his soon to be mistress did everything at night.

And on one of those many hot nights the woman came to him in all her ethereal beauty in which he couldn't see. The slave brushed her horse with great care as he did all the other equines yet having her witness him doing so he wanted to proceed with caution. She was quiet, watching him as he prepared her coach for her departure. She stared at him still with intense dark eyes. The woman looked the mortal before her up and down, sizing him up for something he never even saw coming.

The slave so badly wanted to say something to the female, she was just too quiet and it was so unnerving but for him the rule was to not speak unless spoken too. But he needn't say anything. She said everything for him.

"You wish to be free, boy...?" she asked in her thick accent, walking up to him now.

He paused in his brushing at the thought that was strictly forbidden. Never in his life had he believed he could get away from his owners. He knew nothing of the world so where could he go? Soon, he continued his work, banishing the thought away. But the woman pressed on further. "Humans overpowering other humans…It is something I would never understand. You are as strong as the white men yet you do nothing to stop them from enslaving you…"

"I…I don't know, M'am…I'd be whipped before they let me be free…" the male said, looking down at the faceless woman. He could tell she was too close, he felt the length of her body bump against his own. He closed his eyes as her sweet scent flooded his nostrils. And his reaction seemed to thrill her because he could hear the smile in her soft voice.

"I seek a companion. Someone I can make strong and call him my own…"she smiled. "Come with me and you will never have to lift a finger to the expense of the white men again."

The black man didn't know why but he believed her. He nodded shyly; trembling as the woman took his hand in her own and brought his face down to her's with the other. She kissed his full lips and then moved toward his neck and in one bite he succumbed to her will. He stumbled to the floor as his body was drained, he could feel his heart slow with each breath he took, he looked up at the woman in confusion and fear but he couldn't see her. Then something pressed against his mouth, it was wet and salty, with a heady smell of iron. "Drink." Was the Frenchwoman's simple command, and he did. He began drinking his fill until he was told to stop. He obeyed immediately, kneeling down before her feet.

"My stomach is on fire…" the man breathed out harshly, not recognizing his own voice.

"It's okay…You're mortal body is dying. And soon, you will live as I do. Immortal…and perfected." The woman smiled.

The pain lasted for days…years…centuries. The slave didn't know. He was in too much pain to understand the concept of time but the whole time he could hear the woman sing to him or herself as if she were trying to drown out his horrid screams as she waited for his transformation to end. Then there was silence. He could hear everything so much clearer not, even the smallest breath of each bug in the stables. He could hear his owner's snores from the Inn a hundred yards away from the barn. And when he felt a cold dead hand wrap around his own he could see. He looked into the black eyes of his Mistress, seeing the hunger and love she felt for him. Suddenly, he leaned in to kiss her roughly, almost tackling her to the ground but in a surprise to him she was strong enough to hold him back. She made a small giggle at his gesture.

"I thirst for you…your…blood…"he said unsurely.

"Ah, yes, my love, but I will give you a taste of a blood more lovely than my own…" The Parisian smiled darkly as she inclined her head towards the Inn.

The slave only gave a ferocious growl as he sniffed the air, smelling the blood contained in the sleeping bodies of the house. It was his former Master, his wife and their two kids. And they all smelled so delicious. He turned back to his Mistress, giving her a large, feral smile, letting his new fangs elongate at the prospect of what was to come. "Tonight, we feast…" he grinned, marching up towards the house with renewed vigor and his creator in tow.

After the massacre, the man had stayed with the woman he had come to love for years, decades, centuries. That was so, until she died in the rays of the sun, leaving the blind vampire alone. Outrage didn't begin to cover the creature's feelings. But soon, hopelessness and confusions set in. He once believed they had a happy life together. There were no warning signs for her suicide…Now he was alone. He knew of no others like him. He had no one. And for many years this loneliness continued. But that was to come later on in this story.

Yet on this particular night the raw smell of blood was in the air. It traveled on the high wind but the vampire knew exactly where the scent derived from. He preened his ears to catch on the faint moans of pain coming from miles away. His mind entered that of the human victim. He soothed the dying man's pain by sealing away the feeling from his bleeding body. The man, by the vampire reading his mind was the victim of a jealous spouse in a rage. The gunshot wound was still bleeding profusely and the man was near death and that was literal because the blind vampire stood in front of the man. And he got to the point.

"What is your name, mortal..." even though the vampire already knew it just from picking around the human's mind. He just wanted to hear him say it.

"...G...Grimmjow...Jagerjaques."he answered.

"Very peculiar..." The blood drinker smiled softly.

"You got one don't you?" the teal haired man smirked faintly, his skin was already turning pale at the loss of blood. Grimmjow looked up at the man, staring into his face. "Hey...How'd you know I was here?"

"My name is Tousen...yet I might inquire as to why you haven't asked me to go get you help..." Tousen sighed as he watched the blood pool along his feet.

"T-true but what can a blind man do?" Grimmjow said haughtily.

The words made Tousen frown deeply. "I can see you all too clearly, human."He bent down to touch the man's face.

Grimmjow made a tiny gasped as he felt the icy cold fingers of the vampire. He glanced up to the man's face again, seeing him open his eyes to reveal pure white orbs that glittered in the streetlight like daimonds. The pain in Grimmjow's body intensified as the vampire released his hold on the human's mind. "Argh...Shit...!" the male cursed, haplessly clutching at his slowly bleeding wound.

Tousen licked his lips as he knelt down further beside his new interest. "I can save you...by giving you and eternal death. I will teach you the way of our kind...but you will lose your soul..."he murmured, smoothing back the teal colored strands that plastered themselves to the other male's forehead.

Grimmjow could only smile as he leaned into the touch, staring into his savior's bright eyes. "That's fine, I never had one to begin with."

* * *

A/N: Oh my, wow....a new story!!! Its the halloween story I promised some ppl on a forum. I know you guys are like WTF? Tousen and Grimmy? lol. sorry. Theyre not a pairing, okay. Tousen is Grimm's creator. I didnt really want aizen to be. Well. more to come. Review!!!???


	2. Him and Her

It had been several days since Tousen had gone. Usually, Renji wouldn't mind the man's disappearances for weeks at a time—being that most vampires preferred to be on their own—but this time was different. Lately, his "Master", as he called him, had been distant, more silent than usual. It was most unnerving to Renji but who was he to question the other vampire.

Renji sighed deeply as he stared out into the consuming, moonlit night from the large veranda window. It was his favorite place in the entire house. It was on restless nights like these that Renji would contemplate his own existence. The house he and his Master live in was one of the few that stood on one of the highest peaks overlooking the city. Only one who had acquired massive wealth got the opportunity to live here. The house was in Tousen's name, and with him being a vampire made in the times of American slavery he had plenty of chances to get money from those he killed or seduce a human into giving him their money. Renji never met a poor vampire.

Suddenly Renji found himself sitting down in front of the mirror propped up over an ornate cherry wood bureau. He was in his room now. Renji had moved so fast from the three story patio in the back house that his physical actions seemed to outrun his mind and now he was in his room on the second floor. Tousen always made Renji feel like that; flustered, eager to please, upset when he was away. He felt like a dog waiting for his Master to come home. It was pathetic. And if his human friends could see him now, they'd have thought he was too.

Frustrated, the vampire attacked his long silken red hair with a brush, even thought there wasn't a single strand out of place he brushed for a while, and soon minutes turned to hours. It was just one of the many things he did when upset. Afterwards, he reached behind his hair, tying it into a nice, even, plaited French braid. Tousen loved everything French, for it was his creator who was native of the country. The house, the curtains, the bed sheets, the furniture, all the way down to the marble floors was French made or really came from France. He and Tousen had traveled there together several times, trying to trace back the bloodline of his deceased lover. Renji had never understood why Tousen spent hundreds of years with a woman who never told him anything of herself, not even her name.

Renji thought it must've been hard being alone after sharing your immortal life with someone you genuinely cared about. He gazed at himself in the mirror, as he grabbed a simple black bandana and wound it around his forehead. He hummed to himself as he continued to look for any imperfections in his appearance before presenting himself to his Master—whenever he decided to show up.

"Master…" The red head mewed aloud. For that was the word he used so often for Tousen. When they first met, Renji had been a rampaging newborn vampire in the early eighties. He was killing humans left and right, any mortal who got in his way, all that got too close. The blood that oozed from his victims just tasted too good to stop. And the ending was that Renji had unknowingly hunted in another vampire's territory. Something he had no clue about, vampires often did claim some land as their own feed before the head vampire and his coven destroy him, Tousen had appeared, claiming Renji as his own. The older vampire was his savior.

Renji recounted that night's events, how he had followed Tousen like a lost dog, to his large house in Manhattan, thousands of miles away from where Renji had been reborn. At first Tousen had refused his company, ordering him away though Renji could tell that the man didn't really mean it. Tousen was powerful enough to enforce such a command. So each night, Renji stayed at the man's doorstep, only moving when he got hungry for blood or burying himself in the ground of Tousen's back yard garden to hide from the sun. And then it just happened, weeks later, Tousen's front door was left open. It was the only sign Renji needed.

After a much needed bath, Renji had told Tousen of the night he died as a human. He wasn't sure if the man was listening but he didn't care. Tousen was like him and Renji knew he had the answers as to what he has become. His death began with his job as a tattoo artist. He shared his business with a friend named Shuuhei. Their parlor was the best in the state; Renji could still remember each award given to their shop for their talents in inking. Renji even met the biggest rockstars of the eighties coming to the shop, seeking his skill. Life was good.

But a strange Victorian gothic looking couple came in and by now, he and his friend were used to all kinds of crazies strolling in asking for something they wanted done. But this couple took the cake. The male of the two was tall and thin, built like a delicate flower compared to Renji. His hair was long and glossy in black; his pale white skin seemed to glow under the parlor lights. But his voice was deep and dark as his eyes when he said "Hello…" to him. The female looked the same, dark hair yet dark blue eyes. She looked like an inspiration for a china doll. Renji was instantly attracted to her.

"Hey…"Renji said in reply as he studied the couple a moment longer. "Pierced or tat?" he asked, taking out a slip of consent handing to the female and male.

"Tattoo…"The girl said sweetly, her voice soft as wind chimes.

"Kay, sign these, states that your over the age of 18, and are responsible for any complications that happen after the procedure is done…"Renji said, not bothering to ID the two. Watching them sign the form briefly, their hands were a blur, but he didn't comment. "So do you know what you wanna get done? You can have a look at those books for any ideas…"he pointed to a stack of what looked like photo albums.

"I already know…"The girl said as Renji looked at the consent form, her name was Rukia Kuchiki. The male was Byakuya Kuchiki. "I'd like a bat taking flight right here…"Rukia pointed to the back of her neck.

"The same for me…"Byakuya said, looking slightly bored yet indulgent to the girl next to him.

"Alright, I'll have Shuuhei get on that, he should be finishing up with another customer soon…"Renji said, offering them a seat to the side of the shop next to a vending machine.

"But I would like you to do it…personally…"The female smiled making Renji flushed in the face. He got hit on from chicks all the time but none ever looked as beautiful as the one in front of him. And for some reason, he couldn't say no. "…Uh, sure, just let me get set up…" Renji said, grabbing several items he needed from a separate area of the foyer.

Soon, the red head led the two down a narrow hall, the further they went the more ink, alcohol, and skin they could smell. A small booth, no bigger than a modest sized closet, is where he brought them to. The girl immediately sat down in the chair opposite from where Renji made to sit. The male just stood in a corner, seeming to be waiting his turn. He watched Renji avidly. The red head was glad he had a head band on, knowing his forehead was oozing sweat from under the other man's gaze.

Renji started up the machine, hearing the wiz of the needle. "Any particular color you want it?" He asked, looking at the pigments in his case he used for smaller tattoos.

"Red…"she whispered, sighing as she bent her head down, allowing him access, "Blood red…"

"Wha—?" Renji began to question as his eyes began to feel heavy and his body now sluggish, he didn't know what was going on, he gripped his artist chair so he wouldn't double over. And now he was looking into the deep, black eyes of the male, Byakuya.

"Isn't he perfect brother..? "Rukia asked the man, stroking the side of Renji's face. Renji looked up at the two, trying to move his mouth but that seemed impossible now. 'What did these people do to me…?' he thought.

Byakuya looked at Renji in a way no man ever looked at him. Sure, he knew gay guys wanted him but the way the dark haired man looked at him was more than any lust, desire, envy others felt seeing Renji…Byakuya looked at him like he was hungry. Renji's eyes widen as he seen the large fangs extend from the man's mouth. 'Cannibals…'the red head thought stupidly as he could feel the other man's tounge lick his neck.

"He will be perfect…"Byakuya said after a while, in answer to his sister. And with a simple prick to the nape of his neck, Renji was lost, his eyes fell shut. The pain was there, as well as the pleasure. Renji couldn't hide his embarrassment as he felt himself swell up in passion. He moaned low in his throat as he felt his hardness being released by a cool hand and into a cooler wetness. It was somebody's mouth on his cock. His eyes tried to see who it was but he couldn't open them, yet he was pretty sure Byakuya was still at his neck. Then he gasped again, this time in more pain. Rukia had bit his shaft, sucking the blood that spilled from the wound.

Soon, Renji got lightheaded, the loss of blood was too much, and he could still feel the monsters drawing from him. Byakuya left his neck and attacked his wrist then joined his sister at the base of his cock. Renji thought it was strange that he was still hard from all this but what could he do…he was already dying. But these monsters where vampires, things Renji never believed in, even as a child. So in the most rational part of his mind, he believed this was dream. He knew he was sleeping on the job and soon Shuuhei would come and wake him up. That never happened.

Suddenly, Renji was tucked back into his pants and shifted to sit up straight. Something was pressed to his mouth; it was warm, smooth as liquid. He licked at it, tasting the blood that seeped from his killers, he could feel a male's strong hand running its fingers through his hair, he could hear the soft chime like giggle from the female. Renji didn't care who he was drinking from, he just knew he needed more because it made him feel better…stronger. _Stronger_. The word stood out like a beacon of light in Renji's mind. He made a low rumbling in his chest, suddenly on his feet with a female arm in hand, he could see Rukia on tip toe as he lifted her, unfazed by her struggling to get free of him.

"Stop!!!" She hissed, her voice losing it's sweet like quality, now she sounded like a demon.

"Let her go."Was a cold and simple command, followed by a swift blow to the back. Byakuya had hit him, sending Renji crashing to the other side of the small room. The small plaques of awards, fell on to Renji then the floor, the shattering of glass hurt Renji's ears and then he could hear the sound of someone breaking through the wall and the door open at the same time.

"Jesus, what the fuck is going on? Renji?! Renji?..."Came Shuuhei with concern, he saw the man kneel down beside him quickly, shaking his shoulder.

Renji moaned in pain for a moment. Byakuya broke his spine when he hit him and ever so slowly it was trying to mend itself. "Call 911…"he heard Shuuhei say to someone Renji didn't bother recognizing. "Shuu…."Renji said darkly, his stomach cramped up just by the scent of the other man. Soon his breathing became labored as he leaned forward to rest his head on the black haired man's shoulder. Misinterpreting the gesture, Shuuhei pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, guy, the ambulance is coming…they'll take care of you…"Shuuhei said. "Those fuckers must've pipe bombed us or something…"the man looked at the destruction of the room. This time Renji moaned in need. He nuzzled Shuuhei's neck, catching the scent of the blood underneath his skin as it flooded his nostrils. Renji's back snapped into its rightful pace and thankfully Shuuhei's human ears couldn't detect the sound. Renji close his eyes for a moment, running his nose long the other man's jugular. "Forgive me, Shuuhei…"he whispered. And before his friend could question him, he ran away so fast it looked like he vanished from sight. He never saw Shuuhei after that. And maybe that was for the better.

* * *

A/N: new chappy. Hope ya like it. And for those who dont like incest or yaoi or any other thing taboo, dont read this anymore. Because there is going to be lots of smex and plot. Reviews are good. They make me a better writer. Thanks!!!!


	3. Ice and Fire

Grimmjow stared at the back of Tousen's head, counting each intricately braided lock of hair with his new vampire eyes. He saw everything and heard everything. Not even the smallest shuffle of a rat in garbage could escape his senses. He followed the man down the street only hours away from where he died as a human in the alley. And now he was a—Grimmjow couldn't say the word. None of it made sense for him still even though his creator explained what he did. No, Grimmjow had no reason to complain for a vampire is what he chose to become. Although he figured that people would agree to anything if they were on the verge of death.

Grimmjow tried to remember what happened before he died but all that disappeared along with his humanity. Tousen had said that it would all come back; that he was only overwhelmed by his senses to concentrate on memory. And that was when Grimmjow wept. So uncharacteristic for him, but Grimmjow couldn't think of anything else, only that he had died and was brought back to life by Tousen. It was all too surreal.

Tousen had come to him like the angel of God came to Mary, Grimmjow thought then scoffed. It was too weird to think of the bible at a time like this. He wasn't stupid. Tousen was no angel; he was something else--something that had no place in Heaven or Hell. 'Is that shit even real?' He wondered.

'Some try not to bother themselves with the notion…But I believe we are God's for gotten children…'Tousen said in Grimmjow's mind.

The telepathic link caught the blue haired man off guard but he regained composure quickly. 'How's that?' he countered, clearly finding the other vampire's view bizarre.

'Well, we vampires are perfect…How can perfection not be what God wants. Humanity is not so. They wage war on other humans, kill others, hurt the young, and exploit the weak…How can God love beings so ugly in spirit.' Tousen said simply.

'Not all of us—I mean, them are like that. I've met some nice people when I was human. And aren't vampires evil?" Grimmjow questioned.

'There's no such thing as an evil or good vampire. Because what a vampire does in the eyes of others like himself is only seen as personal gain. May a vampire kill children, it is only because he likes to. Or if a vampire kills another it is so because he found pleasure or wealth or satisfaction, or other things in doing that. I find it ludicrous to rate someone's actions as good or evil. What is good to some may be evil to others and vice versa…'

'You kill children…?' Grimmjow asked softly his eyes strayed to the ground as Tousen turned to meet his gaze. They had stopped by a "DON'T WALK" sign.

'Look at me…'Tousen commanded, his voice still in its deep monotone, so the other man couldn't tell if he was angry or upset. Grimmjow's blue orbs met with those the color of moonlight. They were more beautiful than the real thing and he couldn't look away.

'For a man who said he had no soul you feel that killing children is malevolent…' Tousen stated, his full lips twitching upward in a slight smile as if he'd been told an indecent joke.

Grimmjow glared at Tousen, not at all afraid to let his anger show. 'Yeah, I don't have a soul but I still have _some_ morals. Kids don't deserve to be killed…'

'No, I suppose not…'Tousen smiled more genuinely now. He raised his hand to caress Grimmjow's face, ignoring the laughs and stares of disgust they got from the humans that passed them on the street. Grimmjow didn't care either, though he knew if he were still human he wouldn't have tolerated a touch coming from another man. 'I don't kill children anymore. I don't kill any mortal that I chose to feed from. Only those mortals I want on the other side of death will I kill.'

'But I thought you—'Grimmjow began but Tousen shook his head for silence.

'I was telling you about the way of other vampires, some kill their victims but I only sample some from two or three and then I am satisfied.' The black man said, now crossing the street where Grimmjow knew the road ran out of town. He followed, not caring where they were going. 'After my late companion died, I found death too distasteful for mortal or vampire. I vowed never to kill another human or vampire.'

"So we can drink blood from humans and not kill them?" Grimmjow said aloud seeing that they were quite a distance away from human ears.

"Yes. Humans are filled to the brim with it and once a pint or two is gone, over a few days, it is replenished. But taking sustenance from mortals like that is strictly my own preference. However you want to consume blood is up to you…You must be very hungry by now…it _has_ been two days."

Grimmjow shrugged. "I feel okay…"

"Only because I cut off the primal hunger from your conscious mind. If I hadn't you'd have lashed out on all those humans who simply passed on the street." Tousen smirked seeing the frowned in Grimmjow's face.

"How can you do that? Can I do that?" he asked.

"Not yet, but you have many years to learn these skills…centuries, actually…" the dark skin man chuckled softly.

Grimmjow couldn't stop the grin on his face from forming. He really was immortal. And soon another question plagued his mind. "Hey, there's got to be a father, right? Like a dad of vampires or something?"

Tousen raised a brow, "An odd way to put it but yes. There is a "Father" of us…or it could be a "Mother." All my deceased lover ever told me that there was one who began it all. There were never any names."

Grimmjow was in step with the older man now."So you're my dad?"

"You put it in human terms, young one. Technically a fledgling vampire like yourself is to acknowledge me as your Master…but I would prefer if you didn't. From the days in which I was reborn I believe no man, mortal or immortal have the right to call himself Lord over another." Tousen's stoic face contorted into a deep grimace.

"But back in the alley you said someone else lived with you and called you Master." Said the other man, remembering Tousen briefly mention another vampire.

"Renji does what he pleases. He feels that he owes me for saving his life. Servitude is what he believes is payment for my actions." Tousen replied.

"So he's basically your bitch." Grimmjow said snidely. Looking up ahead as he could see the outline of a large two story building. It was dark brick with giant black shutters covering the windows. And the smell of human sweat and blood furrowed in his nostrils. And like lambs to the slaughter there were humans in front of the building in a jumbled line. It was a nightclub of some kind. His stomach quenched at the possibility of tasting the sweet crimson flow, even though the only blood he ever tasted was Tousen's. But he knew his body wanted human blood—craved for it. Tousen's mind hold on him was gone. He lunged forward but a strong, hard hand clamped over his shoulders.

"Control yourself, wait until we are inside and introduced." Tousen whispered in his ear, smiling when he heard Grimmjow's soft whimper of protest. "This is one of the many places catering to beings like us."

The teal haired blood drinker, face filled with confusion as he willed his urge to kill down to zero. "Vamps like to pick up chicks in bars too?"

"Hm…I had hoped you would be as bright as your hair but I can dream too…" Tousen smiled widely, exposing his sharp canines as he began walking to the front entrance, not even side glancing the warm bodies pressed together for more heat from the chilly air. Grimmjow tried to do the same but they smelled too good, some even looked good, dressed in their silly black clothes, pale make up, and fishnet stockings.

Tousen was busy chatting lowly with the bouncer who was literally blocking the door with his massive body. He was black and bald except he had a long pony tail in the back of his head. He had to be at least 7'3 when Grimmjow caught sight of him. Suddenly, Tousen went inside and Grimmjow force his legs to follow. They went up on the second floor of the building which was laid with booths and tables and it had a great view of the dance floor where some humans were beginning to fill. Grimmjow felt himself swell inside his pants at the lovely sight of his prey shaking to the music that flooded the room. Grimmjow looked at the tent in his jeans, observing it. 'At least that still works…'he thought smugly.

"They taste as good as they look…"came a voice from behind; it was so sudden that Grimmjow jumped at the noise. He turned around face to face with another vampire. He was as good looking as Tousen, but as far as Grimmjow could tell he was the more powerful of the two.

"Hey,"Grimmjow said in greeting, sticking out his hand.

The stronger vampire smiled, unimpressed. "I'm Aizen…"The man nodded.

The new born immortal dropped his hand knowing that this vampire would be on he didn't like. "Grimmjow…"The blue eyed man said, turning back to the dance floor.

"Tousen's new pet, right? I'd seen you two walk in together." The darker haired man asked the question but he smiled as if he knew the answer. "He finally got rid of that dog, Renji, hm?"

"I'm no one's pet, Aizen." Grimmjow sneered, glancing back at the man. "And I never met the guy…" he shrugged.

Aizen, not commenting futher, smiled again as he looked Grimmjow up and down. "My blind friend always did have good taste…" he teased.

The young vampire didn't reply. He knew he couldn't force Aizen to go away so he decided it was best to ignore him.

"You really are a new born, aren't you..?" the brown haired man said, this time his voice lost all its playful air. "So you must not be aware of the rules as did Tousen, who so ruefully forgot to mention to you…"the grimaced ripped through the vampire's handsome face, within seconds he had Grimmjow by the neck, lifting the other male until his toes didn't touch the ground. Grimmjow's eyes widened in fear, as he was powerless to stop the other's ministrations. And like a summoned protector, Tousen reappeared behind Aizen's board shoulders.

"Let him be…" the black man said gently as if he wished not to offend Grimmjow's attacker. However, his creator's face was unreadable behind his dark tinted sunglasses.

"Oh, Tousen!" Aizen said in a whimsical voice, still holding the blue haired vampire in the air. He set Grimmjow to his feet like he was made of glass and turned to the male behind him. "I had something very important to discuss with you…" he said as he inclined his head towards the back room and lead Tousen away.

Grimmjow didn't meet the eyes of his creator but he could feel the shame in Tousen's mind. He grabbed at his throat, feeling his trachea try to heal itself. He growled at himself, at his own weakness. He needed _blood_. Human blood would make him stronger so he wouldn't be a victim to Aizen's power. He smirked, feeling a single pair of eyes watching him. They were human eyes that caught Grimmjow not at his best moment.

The man looked back down at the clubs throbbing dance floor, the teens unaware of what happened above them, except a boy with orange colored hair and deepset brown eyes. Grimmjow met eyes with the mortal of which he involuntarily labeled as his meal for the night.

* * *

A/N: Hey!!! Another chappy, hope you like it as much as the other two. Im so impressed you read this far. I have people I want to thank for their support. Heh, you might be one of them.

So Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Mithras151, BonneNuit, AnsemMesna, PyroD, happygirl24, Saiyura, and Never Freedom.

Thank Uzzzzz!!! And to the ones who Favorited this story too, thanks a buncha!!!


	4. Ice and Fire pt 2

"We're never gonna get in at this rate…"Ichigo hissed rubbing his arms with his hands to warm himself from the relentless cold air. It had been less than thirty degrees when the boy first left his house and now if felt as if the temperature had fallen dramatically low. He was skeptical when he first received the call from his friend, Keigo, and told him of the nightclub indulgent to teenagers on the outskirts of the city. Ichigo intially refused the invitation but he fell for the soft bubbly pleading of Orihime. She reminded the boy of his younger sisters so much that he couldn't turn her down. Once Keigo's older sister came to pick him up for the outing, Ichigo saw the rest of the people who would be joining them. All of them were from Ichigo's school; he even had classes with a couple of them.

"Well, we won't if you don't think positive…"Came his friend Keigo, who was currently wrapped up between a taller boy named Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki, another girl from school who was a direct opposite from Orihime; she was more butch instead of busty. Ichigo never said much to her even though they grew up in the same neighborhood.

"Screw positive thinking, there's seventy people ahead of us…"Ichigo groaned, as he watched a slim black man and a tall man with blue hair enter the club "Geez, was it this cold where you lived, Uryuu?" the orange haired boy turned to the male in front of him, who didn't seemed too bothered, only ever displaying his usual serious for whatever reason. Uryuu was a transfer student from another state, something Ichigo forgot from time to time. At first the other boy was reluctant to talk to anyone or make friends but with someone outlandish as Keigo pestering you, it was hard to ignore him. And soon, the boy joined them for lunch on a regular basis.

"No, it was much warmer in the fall…" the bespectacled boy said with a slightly forced smile. "There was a lot of sun…"

"C'mon, Ichigo, stop complaining, join our love bus and be warm with us…" Keigo leered, snuggling a bit too close to Orihime's bosom.

"Shut it, jerk!" Tatsuki hissed, punching Keigo in the face causing him to fall on his ass.

"Ooow!!! That hurt!" the boy gasped as he got to his feet, blushing as the other club patrons in line laughed aloud.

"I'm glad it did, dumbass…"Tatsuki vented, crossing her arms over her small chest.

"My, my, aren't you a rowdy bunch…?" The laughter was from a man who silently appeared beside him. He had silver hair and eyes to match. They were as narrow as the pupil of a snake.

Keigo stared at the man for a minute then rushed out an apology. "Sorry, are we bothering you?"He asked, looking at the newcomer apprehensively. The man was dressed in a light brown woolen trench coat and a bright red scarf covered his neck. He was as thin as the brittle branches of the trees rounding off the sidewalk. His face was shaped like that of a woman's and he could undeniably rival any woman with his beauty.

"Oh, no, you're no hindrance to me; in fact, we need outgoing young people like you to up the mood of the club. Sometimes the kids start getting a little lethargic after a while. And there's so many of you too…" The man chuckled as if it were a joke he himself could only understand.

"Are you the owner or something?"Ichigo asked with innocent curiosity.

"Only co-owner. My partner, Aizen, bought the place years ago. I just thought that it was the perfect setting for some sort of recreation. And there's not that many places in town that allow young people to 'hang out' after hours…"the man said, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"That's true…"Tatsuki spoke up.

"Ooo, it might be a bit much to ask but can you get us in?" Orihime asked as her breath puffed like smoke in the chilly air.

"Yeah, the line's a mile long…"Ichigo said, trying to look pleading.

The silver haired man smiled darkly, looking the girls up and down. "Of course, follow me…" he beckoned with his hand. He whispered something in the bouncer's ear. It was undetectable to Ichigo but he heard Uryuu breath hitch in his throat. But before Ichigo could even say anything, the man leading them into the club beat him to it. "Something the matter, boy…"he asked.

"No, nothing…Just nervous, I guess…" Uryuu said stiffly."My first time here…"

The man, somehow, didn't look convinced and neither was Ichigo."That's fine," He shrugged. "Enjoy yourselves, now…" he murmured to the others as he ascended a flight of stair heading to the second floor.

Ichigo took his eyes off his friend in front of him and let them wander across the sea of bodies in front of him. He gently pushed his way through the dance floor of people packed like sardines. He wondered about the people still huddled outside; how could they fit any more people inside the room? The inside of the club was as black as the exterior. There were various shapes of bats flying about the room, strobe lights flashed, and black lights glowed. Portraits hung off some of the wall's surfaces, showing faces of the palest people Ichigo had ever seen. But all of them were just too beautiful in their own way. He looked over towards the bar on the other side of the room seeing Orihime and Keigo dancing and laughing together. The club didn't seem like their scene. It just didn't fit their personalities.

Suddenly, Ichigo began to feel self conscious. He was dressed from head to toe in black décor. The dark jeans he had were tight and the t-shirt was just as form fitting, along with his feux leather jacket. He felt even more ridiculous when he let the Orihime put dark eyeliner and shadow on him in the car. He was happy that he had sense enough to refuse the dark lipstick she suggested; that would have shattered his pride. But he couldn't deny his intrigue in such a place. He knew vampires didn't exist but just the thought of meeting someone who thought they were one made him laugh.

"You don't dance..?" asked Tatsuki, who quickly appeared beside him with Chad who still held the stoic expression he wore so often.

"How long have you known me?...You never seen me dance have you?"Ichigo said with a slight flush.

"No, but I can imagine that it's not a pretty sight." the girl laughed brashly--even Chad smiled.

Ichigo thought it was best not to comment; he doubted whether or not she or Chad could bust a move. He honestly didn't care either way. His eyes began to wander about the room again and then he caught a glimpse of the snack bar across the room and his stomach growled simultaneously. He remembered that he hadn't eaten before he came to the club. He and his family usually ate together at 7pm, but Keigo had picked him up at 6. It was the oddest thing that during winter you got longer nights so Ichigo wasn't surprised when he left the house and it was pitch black outside. The night was the perfect fitting for the so-called vampires who were the supposed patrons to the club.

Without another thought, he found himself maneuvering his ways through the sea of bodies pumping against one another, but he heard soft laughter from above. It came from one of the two bodies posted on the high balcony but the sound was loud enough that Ichigo could hear it. One of the bodies was that of the blue haired man he'd seen enter the club with another while he and his friends had been freezing outside. The lights were dark upstairs, the boy noticed, but it wasn't hard to see the disdain in the blue haired man's face as the male beside him talked. It was the very same look Ichigo used whenever a female classmate decided that they should date. He did his best to remember the girls' faces and spoke whenever they greeted him; wasn't that enough? He was not one for relationships though, not that he ever had one. But it was his parents' divorce that made the decision for him.

Ichigo continued to stare at the two above him, content that they were too preoccupied to notice. His mother always told him that it was rude to stare but there was something so captivating about the men. But suddenly the darker haired man had grabbed the blue haired man's neck with such force that Ichigo could see the man's hand dig an inch into his skin. The man who was being attacked seemed paralyzed by fear, he wasn't moving at all. Ichigo even thought him for dead. Somehow, Ichigo's hand came to his cell phone. He wanted to call the police if the guy didn't let the man go but then it was all over. Another man, the black man that came in with the guy with light blue hair, intervened. The darker haired man let the other go, smiling at him as if nothing had happened, as he made to leave with the black man. The blue haired man clutched at his throat for a second and then let go. He seemed to be okay, Ichigo thought to himself. Yet he blushed once he met the eyes of the male above him. He'd been caught staring, he wanted to turn away and act oblivious to what had happened like the rest of the people on the floor but the crystal clear azure eyes held his gaze. And then the man smirked at him, lifting one hand in a "come here" gesture.

Ichigo was stunned. What in the world could that man possibly want with him? He looked at the spiraled stairs for a moment, remembering Keigo telling him that only VAMPs (Very Acknowledgeable Master or Pet) could go up there. At first Ichigo found it ridiculous that the fake vampires would make up their own word for VIP, but now he was wary. The look in the man's eyes was unnerving. Ichigo didn't know what the look meant, having not been on the receiving end of such an expression before, he soon found his legs moving toward the staircase of their own accord. He hesitated only once he was halted by the large security guard blocking the steps. The large black man scanned the top of the second floor, checking for authorization. Ichigo saw the blue haired man give a curt nod and then the man stepped aside, holding out his hand for the boy.

Ichigo was confused and was about to shake it for whatever reason but the male was actually handing him something. It looked like some sort of jazzed up hospital band, the lining was black and the print was crimson and silver. "Put it on," the dark man said lowly. Ichigo did so and went upstairs when he got no further directions from the bouncer, only a vacant stare. He reached the top and the man who beckoned him was still waiting. Ichigo walked down the wide carpeted isle was, passing a few other teenagers wearing hospital tags, too.

The second floor seemed quieter for some reason, although the music raged throughout the entire building. The atmosphere was more than intimate—there were booths; some empty, some occupied, that had all the trimmings of a bed, only it was more of a couch-like setting. But there were pillows and blankets, neatly tucked in each of the booths. He caught glimpses of the seats occupied; some bodies were covered up and seemed to be actually asleep as strange as it was. He blushed as he passed one where the inhabitants were very much awake and moaning loudly underneath the covers. Ichigo almost turned around right then but a hand grabbed at his wrist. He looked up, seeing the brazen blue eyes of the man who summoned him and up close the man had the face of…Who? Certainly no movie star could look this perfect. The man's looks were so good that Ichigo began to feel self-conscious again. This man was just _too_ perfect. And Ichigo, who always considered himself straight, was deeply and undeniably attracted to this man. He gulped as he forced himself to say something. "Uh…hi…"he stammered out.

"Uh…hi…yourself." the man teased. "The name's Grimmjow. You got one?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki…"the younger male said in reply as he looked down at the ice cold hand hold his wrist.

"You're slow," Grimmjow lead him to one empty booth in the corner. "It felt like you took hours to walk up here…"

"There're a lot of stairs, not to mention the scary mammoth downstairs." Ichigo said with a shrug as he took a seat across from Grimmjow. He looked at the man's neck briefly, seeing no marks he decided not to comment.

"You gonna ask what happened?"Grimmjow said as if he read the boy's mind.

"Why? You look fine to me…"Ichigo scoffed.

"But you should've seen your mug when you were down there," the teal haired man indicated the dance floor. "You looked all worried…"

"Hey, who knew what that bastard was gonna do to you…I mean, I don't know you but I'm not gonna stand and watch while someone gets murdered." Ichigo said hotly, as his face burned red. The smug look on Grimmjow's face was not helping.

"Well, at least someone cares…" Grimmjow faked the sweetness in his voice then laughed as Ichigo's frown sunk deeper into his face and turned into a slight pout. Grimmjow stared at him with unblinking eyes, as if studying the contours of the human's face so it was etched indelibly into his memory."Did you do your own makeup, pretty boy?"

Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably at the name."N-no, it was my friend, she said I had to at least put effort into the whole 'Scene' thing…"

"And just what 'Scene' is it that you and your buddies got all dolled up for?" Grimmjow asked, leaning further across the table.

The orange haired boy shrunk further into his seat. If he had thought the bouncer was intimidating, Grimmjow took the cake. The man seemed only half in control of himself. "Uh…this vampire club thing…My friends practically forced me to go…"the boy smiled nervously.

"You think this place is bogus?" the man asked.

"Yeah…I mean…things like _that_ are in the same category as leprechauns and unicorns. They don't exist…"Ichigo said with hesitance in his voice.

"Twenty bucks, say I prove you wrong." Grimmjow smirked.

"W—what? N…no, I not betting on it because I know I'm right." Ichigo laughed. "Are you crazy or something…I mean, c'mon, everyone's gotta stop believing that there are monsters under the bed, right?"

"But what if they were real? What if vampires did exist and you just didn't know it?" Grimmjow smiled, yet Ichigo could sense the seriousness to his tone.

"…I guess I would…"Ichigo thought for a moment. "Take a space shuttle to the Moon…"

"The _Moon_? You can't live off the moon, dumbass…" The blue haired male snorted.

"Hey, you asked me what I would do. You didn't say it had to be a logical answer…"Ichigo smiled again, knowing that this was the most idiotic conversation he had with another person in his life. But somehow, he was having more fun than when he first entered the club.

"I'm still wanting that twenty bucks…"Grimmjow said as he stood up and Ichigo did the same. "I will show you a real vampire…"the male said dangerously as he ushered the boy out of and door that blared "EXIT" over the archway in red. They went down the fire escape, and Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow moved with fluid grace, his shoes barely made a sound on the iron wrought stair well. And Ichigo followed curiously, and though he was acting of his own free will, he felt as if he couldn't turn back, even if he wanted to.

* * *

A/N: I'm the most happiest girl in the world!!! I gots me a beta!!! Mithras151, thank you for everything and I hope to keep you for future stories!!!! *grins like a kid on x-mas* Oh, and review ppl. They seriously do make me a better writer. They keep me dedicated to the story.


	5. Angel and Demon

Uryuu frantically looked at the slim, black watch on his wrist, seeing how much time was left before sunrise. He sneered; he had _hours_ to roleplay with immortals. It was stupid of him not to think about the consequences of being alone, in the middle of nowhere, in a lair full of vampires. He counted four of the blood drinkers on hand but by the looks of the upper area of the club, there was definitely more. There was no way he was going to get out of the place without some sort of injury. Or there could be casualties; his friends…or the other club-goers.

The boy glanced at his friends circling around the dance floor; their smiles were light and carefree. He was actually ashamed that they had no clue what was going on around them, that there were monsters ready to drain them of life and they were forced to be willing. He continued to watch as Tatsuki dance with Chad and Keigo was hand in hand with Orihime; the strategy of his plan playing out in his mind before he realized that there was one friend not accounted for. He looked around the floor and the snack bar, searching for a head of flaming orange hair. Where the hell was Ichigo?

Uryuu felt his heart pound anxiously in his chest; he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. There was something definitely wrong going on, he knew Ichigo was cynical towards the place from the start, but would he actually go with one of _them_. "Probably…" the boy thought aloud. He knew vampires had ways to make mortals do whatever they wanted. If they wanted Ichigo to love them he would, if they wanted him to strip off all his clothes and go jump in an icy lake he'd do that too, but if Ichigo really knew the threat that those monsters posed, he would be utterly terrified and then Uryuu would be there to rescue him.

He blushed at the thought of himself saving the boy he longed for; there he would be, the dashing young hero, and Ichigo would just have to be satisfied in playing the damsel in distress. He wanted to be sure that Ichigo would thank him with kisses instead of words but he didn't know if Ichigo even liked other guys. Uryuu mentally slapped himself; this was no time to think of such things, he had a job to do. He quickly thought of what the silver haired man had said to the large bouncer earlier. He warned that the big breasted female was off limits, meaning Orihime. Uryuu went to her side commenting on her dance moves as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Thank you, Uryuu!" she squealed with delight. "I play DDR almost every night when I have no homework."

"Ooo! So that's how you keep in shape…"Keigo smiled like the pervert he was as he pinched Orihime's slim belly. She giggled as he began to tickle her along her sides. It was clear as day that the boy wanted to date her but Orihime had the brain capacity of air; but to Uryuu, Keigo was just as daft. He quickly turned to Tatsuki and Chad, "Did Ichigo go upstairs with anyone or tell you where he was going…"

Chad silently shook his head but Tatsuki spoke."No, but he did seem like he didn't want to be here, so maybe he left…"

"I see…"Uryuu said, disappointed that there wasn't much to go on, but he wasn't deterred. He had to find a way to get upstairs to the vampire hangout, there was no way for him to tell his father what was going on here without seeing it with his own eyes. However, being a part of organization targeting those of unholy origins, he knew exactly what was happening. These vampires created such a faction to horde in groups of young mortals, naive and aloof to all things, so they could have their way with them. He was slightly angered that Ichigo was now in that category but he hoped that he would be in time to save the boy and eradicate the vampires simultaneously.

He sighed as the sudden thought of his father popped in his head; he doubted if the man would even care about him getting killed in the process of this mission. Casualties meant little to nothing to Ryuugen Ishida. The Destroyer organization he created in the wake of the death of his wife and father, Uryuu's mother and grandfather, was the only thing that gave meaning to Ryuugen in this world. The boy shook his head at the thought then grimaced as he caught sight of the silver haired vampire gliding down the stairs, motioning for Orihime, who seemed confused yet ecstatic about being offered the invitation to whatever was happening upstairs. But soon, the bespectacled boy was right by her side, "Hi, again, Mr…um…"

"It's, Gin, and please, no formalities. I mean, I'm not that old…" Gin smiled darkly, as his eyes caressed Orihime's soft face; Uryuu knew she was already under whatever spell he had cast upon her.

"Oh, okay." Uryuu said with an uneasy smile, trying his best to look inviting.

"Still a bit nervous, boy?" Gin smirked, taking a step closer to Uryuu now, letting his cold, dead hand engulf his shoulder. "I'm sure I can do something to take the edge off." He said cryptically.

"What do you have in mind...?" Uryuu played along with his act; he could feel the soft prodding at his conscious mind's inner walls. He knew it was Gin's magic trying to break through the sealed doors he put up upon entering the place; yet he also knew that if he continued to block the man's efforts he would be found out, and quickly disposed of. He sighed mentally as he let some of the spellbinding effect slip through, although the soft touches on the inside of his mind felt good, he absolutely hated it. He felt violated by the vile creature in front of him but to Gin, happy with himself as if he were a child proud of some abstract artwork that he made in class, the fragile human mind meant little. Uryuu caught Keigo's spiteful glare towards him as he was the one to go upstairs with Orihime; Tatsuki's and Chad's faces were simply unreadable.

Gin lead them up the flight of steps and into a lavishly laid out room, Uryuu could tell just by looking around that only the elite of the elite could enter. Ahead of them, facing the front was a tall, vampire with darker hair. 'Aizen…' the boy thought to himself, in the part of his mind Gin couldn't touch. The man in front of them had all the qualities of being a head vampire, he held dark wisdom in his eyes, and his skin was more pale and luminous than any other creature in the room. Uryuu knew this man had power, lots of it, too.

"Ah, finally, I was beginning to wonder where you were, Gin…" Aizen smiled broadly at his friend, reaching for Orihime and Uryuu's hand. "Nice you meet you, Ms. Inoue, Mr. Ishida…"

Uryuu wasn't surprised that he knew their names but he still had to pretend."How'd you—"

"We vampires tend to pick up on these things…"Aizen said, gesturing them to sit down. Uryuu almost jumped as he took notice of a silent black vampire that suddenly appeared beside him.

"Is this one mine?"The dark skinned male asked with courtesy, as he took Uryuu's hand in his, bringing it to his nose and sniffing it.

"Of course, Tousen, I pick him especially for you." Gin snickered to himself.

The vampire called Tousen didn't seem too pleased with Gin's choice and Uryuu didn't care. He looked up at man with curious eyes, "Are you really vampires or is this just a farce…"he asked slowly, still under the effects of Gin's spell.

Tousen took off his sunglasses and stared at the human with vague interest. "I am what you believe me to be, mortal…"he smiled softly, caressing Uryuu's pale face. The boy gasped at the sight of the man's white eyes, this vampire was blind when he was made, yet Uryuu could see himself in the man's mind; it was just too eerie. But Tousen saw the fear in the boy's eyes and immediately turned away, putting his shades back on.

Gin laughed at the scene playing out before him, "That boy is very peculiar; I had to really work myself up to get into his little mind." He smiled, as he began to fondle Orihime's large breasts through her shirt, until she started moaning in pleasure.

"It just goes to show you that some human are better than others…"Aizen said, gently lifting the girl's supple, fishnet clad leg to his lips.

Uryuu couldn't help his surprise at seeing the vampires in action, never in his life as a Destroyer had he simply watched as a vampire fed, and right now, Aizen was sampling Orihime like she was a part of a gourmet dinner. "He isn't hurting her…,"came the calming voice of Tousen.

Uryuu blinked at the blind vampire, wondering why he wasn't being molested and drained of blood. "I—"he started but the black man merely shook his head as he read his mind.

"You're not my type, mortal…" He smiled again but it still held some disdain as he stared at Gin and Aizen indulge themselves with the female's warm blood.

"Uh…I'm sorry I'm not to your liking, Mr. Tousen…" Uryuu said politely, wincing as he heard a soft whimper from Orihime as Gin's fangs punctured her neck.

"No, being old as I am, I don't get the urge to drink like when I was first reborn…" Tousen said, looking at the other two as if he were watching a not so interesting play and the two vampires didn't mind at all, it was as if they like to be watched.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, my dearest Tousen, enough with the story telling. The human won't remember any of this…"Aizen said with a sly smile. "Come drink from this girl if he displeases you…"he offered the other man Orihimes unbitten wrist. Uryuu watched in slight disgust as Gin suckled blood from the female's breast like a baby, he was all too careful not to spill a single drop.

The black vampire shook his head to decline the offer despite his fangs growing long as he opened his mouth to speak, "Instead, why don't you talk to me about the vampire who rises with the sun…"

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot why I even called you here…"The dark haired man smiled at his mistake, quickly tossing Orihime's leg aside and stood from the floor strew with down pillows. Now Uryuu was confused; a vampire who rises with the sun? Could such a thing be actually possible? Uryuu clutched at his stomach as he thought about the possibilities where this suggestion could lead to.

"I've been doing some research on our kind and maybe a little experimentation too…"  
Aizen said coyly. "…and have created something so prestigious that it rivals even my exalted being…"

Tousen only stared at his friend with eyes impossible to read while Gin finished with Orihime and covered her barely breathing, pale body with a comforter. "Izuru and Ulquiorra, please come say hello to our guests…" Aizen continued with the face of a proud parent.

From the receding shadows of what looked to be a hall in Uryuu's eyes came two other men, who honestly seemed to be no older than himself. The taller of the two had light blonde hair, almost white with clear sky blue eyes; the perfect picture of an angel. The shorter being was a sudden contrast to the other, black hair and green eyes with lines running along his face as if he were crying out the striking, rich, jaded color of his eyes. The blonde might have had markings too but they remained unseen to Uryuu's eyes. But the men were as beautiful as any vampire but their skin looked alive.

"Are they human?" Tousen gaped as he could feel the warmth of the newcomers' bodies from where he sat.

"No, they are better." Aizen said with a light smile as he went over to the one he called Ulquiorra and began caressing his face. The black haired boy didn't seem to mind but he wasn't asking for more either; his green eyes were vacant, distracted, it was as if the vampire wasn't even standing there next to him. Uryuu continued to stare back and forth at the two extra males, soon becoming unnerved by Ulquiorra's eyes roaming over his body.

"Master Gin, I'm hungry…"suddenly mewed Izuru as he walked over to Gin and clawed at his chest as if he were a kitten. "Please feed me…"

"Well, we have a perfectly, healthy young man sitting next to Tousen." Gin pointed at Uyruu, petting the blonde's soft hair, directing him to the only unbitten human in the room.

'Okay, this is bad…'Uryuu thought hastily, his forehead covered in a light sheen of sweet. He tried to will himself to calm down but being in a room with five vampires clouded any pertinent judgment he had, he forgot his plan _that_ quickly. And Izuru was by his side before he could even blink twice, the blonde smiled at him, his fangs protruding from his mouth in hunger. Uryuu backed away in stark fear but hit something hard from behind; he only turned around to see that he was practically in Tousen's lap.

"Yummy, tasty, human boy…."Izuru purred, licking his lips as the bloodlust filled his baby blue eyes from the fear, and then the he reached for him but the soft low voice of protest came from the hallway entrance. "Stop…"said Ulquiorra.

Izuru turned with a vicious glare."Why? Master Gin said I could…"He growled savagely, losing all his angelic qualities. Uryuu almost gave a sigh of relief but he wasn't out of it yet, Ulquiorra was staring at him again, this time, pure hatred raged from his eyes, and now the boy knew exactly why.

"He's a Destroyer…"The green-eyed monster said and that was the last thing Uryuu could remember.

* * *

A/N: Ooo...didnt know that was coming did ya? Hah. Poor Uryuu...More to come, people. And many thanks to my awesome Beta(reader). You're comments made me laugh!!!


	6. Blood and Fire

Disclaimer: Sorry folks, this should have been put up a long time ago but I never really thought about it. As you should have figured out I do not own any part of the works published by Tite Kubo or his associates. To put it simply, I did nothing!!!

* * *

The night was now getting interesting for Grimmjow. The vampire couldn't help the smile from breaking across his face, he was sure his fangs were out—he _was_ really hungry. Through his peripheral vision he glanced at the boy by his side, and with his vampire eyes he took in the young human's unperfected beauty. He was only fifteen, the boy had told him, his parents were divorced and he had two younger sisters that lived with his mother. Grimmjow didn't care to know the human's back-story but the boy seemed to trust him with the information even though they only met ten minutes ago.

"I live with my father now…but I get to see my mom and sisters during the summer." Ichigo said softly, trudging through the frozen grassy field leading away from the club and towards the city.

"Is that right?"Grimmjow said boredly, thinking of where to dump the boy's body once he drained him…

Ichigo didn't miss the tone in the man's voice; he looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "S...Sorry, I didn't mean to change the subject…"He said, remembering why they were outside in the freezing air, "So are you going to show me a vampire?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Grimmjow said with a smirk, taking a few more steps towards his prey and held out his hand. "Close your eyes…"

Ichigo seemed to battle with himself before doing so but he willingly complied, taking a hand from the warm pocket of his leather jacket and holding it out for Grimmjow's. And then with a sudden jerk of movement, Ichigo felt his feet leave the hard concrete as he was roughly pressed to the man's hard body, out of surprise the boy's eyes opened---he and Grimmjow were in the air! Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening, he grabbed onto the other male's clothes, scared that he would fall.

"Not a big fan of heights, huh?" Grimmjow said excitedly; being a vampire was overwhelming, he didn't realize he had this much power, and all he did was just leap from the ground.

"Oh my god…" Ichigo chanted over and over as they continued to soar through the air. He could feel his hands and face grow numb from the biting cold but Grimmjow didn't seem the least bit fazed. 'This can't be real…' he thought to himself. 'This is insane!'

"You wanted to see a real vampire and here I am!" the blue haired man bellowed with zeal. "Here I am! A perfect, strong, vampire going to drink your blood, Ichigo…"Grimmjow leered in the boy's face, showing his fangs as he watched the fear wash over Ichigo like a wave.

Ichigo could see the tiny lights run pass him underneath his flying body so he knew they were over the city now, tears welled up in his eyes from the panic, he could feel his heart rattling against his ribcage. "Please stop!" He cried, feeling Grimmjow accelerate with speed. "Stop it!"

"Not having fun anymore, Ichigo?!" the blue eyed man yelled over the roaring wind, smiling at the human's protest.

"Please let me go, Grimmjow…please…"Ichigo begged as he clutched at the man's back for support when he suddenly stopped in mid-air.

Grimmjow looked into the boy's face, loving how the blood underneath his skin dusted his cheeks and the terror fell in the form of tears down his visage. The vampire leaned in to lick at the human's salty tears then began kissing all over his face. Ichigo didn't seem to mind but that must've been shock that held him still, he was just muffled sobs now. "You're so scared, you're shaking…"the man chuckled in amusement.

Ichigo turned slightly to the side and glanced down to see how far up they really were then turned to bury his face in the vampire's neck. "T…Take me back, now…"he whispered, as Grimmjow rubbed small circles in his back, trying to soothe him.

"Aw, but I haven't had this much fun in all my years of being human…"Grimmjow said softly, pulling Ichigo back so he could see his face again. "Because, you see, I am the one with the power now…I am strong and you are weak." He murmured getting a natural high off the boy's mounting horror. "It's so amazing that I can kill you so easily…"he said as he thought about how weak he was when the woman's jealous boyfriend pulled a gun on him. He even made a mental note to find that man and kill him too.

Ichigo stared into the man's beautiful blue eyes, "What the fuck is wrong with you...?" he hissed. "This…you…"he stammered. "You're fucking crazy!"

Grimmjow slowly cocked his head to one side, smiling at his prey, "No, it must be you who's crazy. You came out here with me, a guy you don't even know. You trusted me to show you this and now _you're_ the one upset at me? _That's_ crazy, Ichigo…"

"…Wha—you…you tricked me…I didn't…I" the words left Ichigo's mouth once he realized that he was trying to reason with something that didn't exist. He was talking to a monster; some creepy thing only a child would be afraid of, so clearly this had to be a dream. There was no vampire club; he never left his house when Keigo had called him to go out. No, he simply fell asleep while waiting for his father to make dinner. "I'm so stupid…"the orange haired boy smiled, he looked up at Grimmjow. "This is a dream, right?"

Grimmjow grinned at the boy's abrupt detachment from reality, "Sure, if you say so…" he said mischievously as he pushed Ichigo away from him roughly, laughing as the boy screamed as he fell rapidly down toward earth. He almost forgotten his hunger for blood; but playing with the teen was just too entertaining to stop. He stared into the boy's warm brown eyes as they bulged out of their sockets in fright as he was free falling. The vampire had calculated how much time Ichigo had left before his body would be nothing but a stain on the pavement, of course he was going to get him before he hit the ground---why waste all that delicious blood?

He finally decided that it was time to grab the boy but something was wrong, Ichigo was nowhere in sight, the boy's cries had suddenly died away. Grimmjow's mind did a back flip--not the good kind--he was staring right at the boy, he didn't even blink, how had this human evaded him? "You risk us all with your behavior towards mortals like this…"said male voice inside his mind, he was sure it wasn't Tousen, yet the voice sounded just as scolding. The turned around, seeing no one in his sights; could some vampires be invisible? It was another thing that he would have to learn. He smiled to himself as he searched for the voice's source. "I was just taking him on a little trip…I was going to kill him afterwards…"he grinned but hated that he had decided to explain himself to someone he didn't care to know.

"That's unfortunate for you then…this human is still a virgin." The man spoke, prodding at Grimmjow's subconscious as he made to find out where the man had come from; almost instinctively, Grimmjow slowly shut his mind's doors.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" the blue haired man hissed, as he tried to forge up strong barriers against the other male's insistent entrance into his head.

The man laughed, thinking Grimmjow's effort where amusing. "Well, every vampire knows virgin blood tastes the best; it has just the right amount of everything, hormones, iron …so for now, this human is mine…"

"No! He's mine, I found him!" The blue haired man cursed, clawing at the air, attacking his invisible tormentor.

"That's too bad, you dropped him…"the man's voice echoed off of his mind's barrier before piercing through it via sheer force, causing Grimmjow to holler in pain, as the inside of his mind was ripped to shreds. The vampire clenched at his head as if the pressure from his hands would make his torment lessen. Soon, the pain receded and a tall figure came into view, the man looked so familiar but Grimmjow was sure they never met.

This vampire had red hair and eyes to match while his forehead was covered by a bandana and black markings could be seen peeking just about the top of the cloth, with the same markings were painted at his neck and descended into the form fitting dark clothes he was wearing. Grimmjow regained his composure and stood straight to face the stranger; looking him over once more he found that Ichigo, who had passed out, was tucked safely under his arm. Grimmjow felt the urge to reach out and grab what he deemed as his property but that would be very unwise; this vampire was very strong, stronger than him.

"Yes, I am." The vampire said, reading the other's mind. "Now are you registered to be in this area?" the man asked as if he weren't the same person who had nearly caused Grimmjow to rip off his own head.

"What?" the blue haired vampire asked incredulously. "What, are you some kind of vampire police?"

"No." the man replied. "I was just going to dispose of you for trespassing on land claimed as my Master's and his associates."

Grimmjow glared at the red head male but he wasn't intimidated. "My 'Master' is called Tousen…He lives around here so I can do whatever I damn well please…"

The other vampire frowned. "What?"

"Are you deaf? My 'Master' is Tousen…" Grimmjow said with a shrug, his eyes were still on Ichigo.

"You were made by him?" The red haired man searched Grimmjow's fragile mind again, "Impossible…"

The blue eyed vampire looked back at the male in front of him, finally recognizing him, this was the vampire named Renji, the one Aizen had called Tousen's pet dog. "Renji, right?"

Renji said nothing to confirm, his eyes were blazing with anger and confusion, and he hurriedly flew past Grimmjow after picking his mind for the whereabouts of his Master. He knew Tousen's character; the man had said he would never turn a human into what they were and he had meant it. What had caused his Master to go back on his word? Renji descended to the club's closed entrance, hitting the ground so hard that the pavement cracked, he forced the doors open without touching them and was upstairs before any of the mortals could spot him.

"Where do you think you're going, red?" demanded Yami, the club's undead bouncer stood from one of the booths, as he left a human female whimpering for him to return to her. Even though the man looked fierce and strong, Renji didn't care, he made to move past him but the black man moved in step with him.

"Get the hell out of my way, Yami; I have no time for you…" Renji said lowly with as much restraint as he could muster. The other vampire was older than him by a decade or two but in a fight of minds and might, Yami would lose, hands down because Renji's blood was mixed with two vampires, a brother and sister team who were regarded as members of the nobility of the vampires, and Tousen had shared his blood with him as well, and in the vampire world, the older the blood, the better.

"Your Master is in a meeting with Mr. Aizen…"Yami stated as if this information would deter him. "You can wait downstairs and have a drink from that human."

Renji looked down at Ichigo, the boy was so light for him to carry Renji had almost forgotten he was holding him in one arm. "Yami, you're going to step back let me in there otherwise I'll tear your body limb from limb and burn it…" the red head said darkly, then smiled when the large male backed down. "Good. You're not as dumb as you look…"Renji said politely and preceded to the backroom that sufficed as Aizen's personal office.

Renji thought little of Aizen and his cohorts when he first met them through his Master. The vampire had met people like Aizen when he was human; they were other tattoo artists who were so full of their own shit that Renji, along with his old friend Shuuhei, had to show them what their art was truly worth, and it wasn't much compared to his and his friend's skills.

The red haired man set Ichigo down on some pillows next to a full figured human girl who was passed out from tonight's activities. There was no one in sight, but Renji heard voices from the narrow hallway leading down to the club's basement and beyond, and with him wanting an explanation from Tousen, he had no choice but to go down there. The vampire walked down the stone steps, feeling a cool draft as he went further down, the hall that broke off from the stairs wasn't lit, and there were no points for lights; most vampires could see through the dark. Renji fisted a metal door handle and shifted it to the side with minor difficulty; the door had to be at least a thousand pounds—too heavy for a mere mortal but just enough weight for a vampire. The voices grew louder so he knew he was close; this was the furthest he had gone inside Aizen's personal space; he did his best to avoid the man at all costs but Tousen was a friend of the man and that made it a conflict of interest.

Rounding an abrupt corner, Renji found himself inside a dimly lit, stone room in which the walls were arched into a circle with several other doors leading deeper into the ground. In the middle of the loop were Tousen, Gin, Aizen, and two others he didn't know—a human was kneeling before them, he was bleeding from his head and his clothes were ripped in rags, hanging from his body, and more bruises and scratches could be seen. Renji looked at Tousen in confusion, never had he seen the complacent man participate in such sadistic deeds.

"Oh, Renji, how nice of you to stop by so _unexpectedly_…"Aizen said with lust in his eyes, the human's blood was intoxicating him.

"I wanted to speak with you, Master…"Renji said to the black man as he ignored the others in the room.

"Grimmjow told me what happened using our mental bond…"Tousen said, not looking at his charge. "You were most unfair to your brother…"

"B…Brother?" Renji protested as he thought of Grimmjow's crazed face at the sight of Ichigo's terror; he would never want to have any form of relationship with someone that cruel…with someone who acted so much like Aizen. "You said you would never make a human one of us..."

"I know what I said, Renji, but even a vampire can go back on his word…"The blind man said, stepping away from the human on the floor, coming to face the red head.

Looking dejected, Renji knew better to question his Master further so it seemed that that would be the only explanation he would get.

"Aw, poor Renji is jealous that his Master's found a new pet…"Gin intervened with a laugh.

Renji growled at the older vampire with loathing; he hated Gin as much as he did Aizen, maybe even more so. He looked back at the human whose breath was raspy, it was obvious that the vampires had punctured a lung inside the boy and it made him think of what Grimmjow could've done to the boy he called Ichigo. Renji mentally cringed at the thought, it peeved him that some vampires enjoyed killing humans or liked to abuse them for fun; but he couldn't talk, when he was made all he did was kill anyone who crossed his path until Tousen taught him not too. To feed, Renji would sample blood from several humans without killing them until he was full. He wondered why some vampires didn't do the same; Tousen said that some vampires did whatever worked best for them or what they enjoyed doing, the black man didn't believe in good or evil vampires.

"The boy is a Destroyer. He's stated that he was sent to kill us…"Tousen said while Aizen and Gin were kicking the boy, as if his words somehow vindicated his compatriots.

Renji looked at the boy once more; he had never had encountered a Destroyer before. Tousen had taught him about them too. He knew that Destroyers were above average humans when it came to certain skills. These modified humans could close their minds to vampire so they didn't succumb to their will; they knew everything about vampires and used it to their advantages. He also knew that some of those humans actually succeeded in locating and killing the undead, either with fire, using certain poisons, dismemberment, or setting their coffins (some vampires still used them) out in the sun. He wondered how many vampires this boy killed, if any at all; he looked no older than Ichigo.

"Izuru, why don't you take our new toy and clean him up, I want him to be ready for the next round…" Gin had said to the blond Renji didn't know.

"Yes, feed him and water him too…"Aizen suggested, as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing at the flecks of human blood on his face. "Clean my shoes, Ulquiorra…"he said to a darker haired male.

The one named Ulquiorra bent down obediently, licking the blood from Aizen's plain black loafers. Renji masked his disgust well as he watched the green eyed boy do as he was told and the blond, Izuru, dragged the bloodied Destroyer off by the hair. He looked back at Tousen who was clean from head to toe; it seemed the man had no hand in hurting the human enemy.

"That newborn…Grimmjow was terrorizing the human he wanted to feed from. He told the boy we existed and dropped him two thousand feet from the ground, I was searching for you when I spotted him doing that…it would've been a mess and unexplainable as to why the boy was so far up with no buildings that tall or planes in the sky…"

"And what of the mortal?"Tousen asked, not bothered by this news as if he predicted Grimmjow's actions.

"He's fine…shaken, but no physical damage."Renji said, thinking of Ichigo's terrified face before he grabbed him from the air. Ichigo held onto him so tightly before passing out that he was sure the boy's blunt nails left marks in his skin before it healed over. "I left him in Aizen's office…"

"Oh, you brought me a present, Renji? How thoughtful of you…"The brown haired man over heard and was quickly by his and Tousen's side.

Renji backed away from Aizen and bumped into Ulquiorra, who appeared silently behind him. He was startled by the boy's warmth and the dark markings on his face, his mind told him that this boy wasn't human…or vampire. "What is th—"

"My new creation and Izuru is the same as well, not human nor vampire…but something so much better. I call them my Limvbosian children…"Aizen answered Renji's unsaid questioned.

"Or Limvbos children for short…"Gin interrupted as Izuru came back from his duties and stood by the man's side, petting the blonde's hair as if he were a small animal. "Mr. Aizen created them from the seeds of humans. And creatures like us are unable to reproduce, yet the semen that was still in our human male bodies is still there when we were turned immortal. So we extracted a semen sample from each of us and merged it with living human seeds and then they were born, in the span of three months, full grown…and forever young…"

Aizen glared at his partner with a sour look on his face, it was clear that he had wanted to be the one to explain the two beings, but Renji didn't care for any of it, he already knew those two vampires were power crazy. "Thank you, Mr. Gin, I couldn't have said it better myself…"he smiled back at Renji. "I chose the name Limvbos because these entities are on the edge of Heaven and Hell and own everything in between; their markings signify their creation." Aizen continued to point at Ulquiorra's face, and then to Izuru, who lifted his shirt and turned around to reveal dark blue lines tracing down is back.

Renji was surprised that something like this could happen, but it was said that Aizen and Gin have extensive knowledge about sciences and other things related to it. He looked at both Limvbos and turned away to walk back upstairs, dawn was only a couple hours away and he had to get that human somewhere lest he be eaten by the club owners. He made his way back towards the heavy door only to be surprised by Ichigo standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing…?"Renji asked, glaring at the boy whose arms were wrapped around himself as he shivered. It must've been really cold in the basement but he was a vampire and things like temperature didn't matter much (yet he knew of no blood drinkers that survived in the arctic).

"I…You saved me…"Ichigo shuddered, taking a step toward the older man.

"Yeah, save your thanks for later; just tell me where you live…?"Renji said, taking the boy back upstairs to Aizen's room.

"I…uh…came here with four…no, five of my friends…"Ichigo said, looking around the room, trying to figure out what part of the club this room was located.

"I'm not going down there to find your friends, human…"Renji growled, scaring Ichigo so much that he backed away so fast resulting in him tripping over the large pillows and over the girl he had seen coming into the room.

"…I'm sorry…I…I just want to save them too…I can't leave them with _him_…"Ichigo stammered, frightened to the point where the color was gone from his face. _Him_, meaning Grimmjow, was the picture Renji picked up from the boy's head. The vampire continued to search the boy's mind for images of his friends then stopped suddenly. "The Destroyer is your friend?" Renji asked angrily. 'How many of them infiltrated the club?' he thought.

"What? What's that mean?" Ichigo questioned softly, looking genuinely innocent so Renji figured he didn't know. But if the boy _did_ know something and was just a good actor, Renji still couldn't have turned him in to Aizen, not after seeing what was happening to the other boy…Uryuu is what Ichigo knew him to be called. Renji picked up the girl letting the blanket fall from her body and the bit marks were visibly seen. So not only were Aizen and Gin bastards, they were sloppy too. Tousen taught Renji to heal the humans he drunk from so no mark was left on their skin.

Ichigo looked at the girl he knew as Orihime with fervent worry and with reason too; the girl looked almost dead. Renji set her down again, bit into his tongue and ran his blood over the bite marks, even the one on her breast. On the outside she was healed but she would need plenty of rest before her blood had replenished itself.

Ichigo watched intently as the vampire worked; Orihime's wounds were healed by the immortal as he wrapped her back up in the blanket and carried her to the door. The human followed Renji as he move quickly but slow enough so that the boy could keep up and then they were downstairs in the main floor of the club, some of the crowd had left but there were still a few partiers who wanted to wait till dawn. Renji spotted Ichigo's other friends meandering by the snack bar, hastily he went after them

"Where's Uryuu…?"Ichigo asked over the thrumming music.

Tatsuki, Chad, and Keigo looked confused about Renji holding Orihime but didn't comment.

"He went with Orihime...and that guy named Gin…"Keigo said, happy that Uryuu was not with the woman he loved, Renji read from his mind. Then the vampire probed at Tatsuki and Chad for more information about the Destroyer, and….nothing; their minds were _blank_-- either they were stupid or putting up barriers, but some of the strangest things were happening on this night.

"We have to leave…"Renji said, not wasting time for Aizen and Gin to confront him for taking their human play toy though they seemed more obsessed with their Limvbos children, so they probably wouldn't miss the human female.

"But Uryuu…"Ichigo protested.

"Hey, I can't help it if your friend was stupid enough to go up there…" Renji hissed at the boy, he was about to continue but the confused looks on the others' faces stopped him. Even though everyone in the club was into the "gothic vampire scene" they were positive vampires really didn't exist, all except Ichigo whose experience with Grimmjow wasn't lost from his mind. But Renji's serious expression was convincing them that the club really wasn't what it seemed.

Keigo broke the sudden silence by calling up his sister to get them, and after a brief argument over what time it was, the woman had agreed. They all exited the club once she arrived to pick them up in a large navy blue van. She was trying to hit on Renji but the vampire was in his own mind; he was getting holes burned in the back of his head from the humans, Tatsuki and Chad, and he was still trying to read their minds over and over but still the vast whiteness of the walls inside their heads deterred him.

Ichigo sat contentedly next to him, finally believing that he was safe and decided not to relay tonight's activities to his friends; Ichigo was a really smart human even though Renji was going to erase his mind eventually. Once Renji got into Orihime's apartment and set her on the futon of her simple bedroom, he shifted through her unconscious mind with complexity because she was dreaming; he took the memories of Gin and Aizen out of her head. He exited the apartment quickly, hoping that Gin and Aizen's male scent would dissipate once she woke up so she wouldn't think that some stranger had bedded her. Outside the building he found that the others had left; only Ichigo was standing around out there waiting for him.

"Oh…I…um, told them to go…"the orange haired boy said shyly as he looked up at Renji. "I don't live too far from Orihime…I'm just a few houses down that way…"he pointed west of the girl's house.

"Okay, C'mon…"Renji said, extending a hand.

Ichigo shook his head, involuntarily backing away, "Can we just walk?"

Renji pulled back, a smirk on his face. "Oh,yeah, I forgot about that…"he said, thinking of how they met thousands of feet in the air.

The boy kept glancing at Renji apprehensively as the paced, his thoughts wandering about him drinking his blood or if Renji turned in to a large bat. Renji smiled at the mental image he received from Ichigo of himself as a bat. "We don't change shape…we only keep our human forms once we've died…"he answered.

This information surprised Ichigo; he wondered why Renji was even talking to him at all. "Because, you won't remember me…"the red head answered again.

"So…you can read minds _and_ take memories away?" Ichigo asked, as they stopped in front of his house. "I think I seen that in a movie once, when they take someone memory and replace it with another with just a flash of light…"he said randomly, still trying to mask his fear.

"Yeah, I seen that one too…With the aliens and the black guy and white guy fighting them all…" Renji smiled as he remembered the stupid movie. "Nope, my power isn't like that…and besides, _I'm_ real. Aliens are not…"he turned towards the boy, catching the gleaming light of the moon that shone in his tired brown eyes.

Ichigo sighed, looking more than melancholy."I don't know what to believe in anymore…but I still want to keep my memory of this…world or whatever."

"Why? That blue haired bastard scared you to death; he was going to kill you…"Renji said, not knowing why he was trying to prove the memory loss would help the mortal or why he was bothering to talk to him at all.

"But…I want to remember this…I dunno…"Ichigo shrugged, "Maybe I just want to remember that creep's face so when I see him, I'll punch it!" his hand formed into fists at his sides.

Renji burst into laughter so suddenly it echoed loudly off the walls of the neighboring houses, "That would be a sight to see, if you can get that close to him."

"Well, it's not exactly what my father would call a learning experience…but I don't think I can just let him get away with that…"the orange haired boy trailed off as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What, are you gonna report him to the police? I'd like to see that too; a vampire in a mortal prison…"Renji snorted. "But that Grimmjow's already got a taste of his own medicine…"

Ichigo smiled suddenly, "Did you guy's fight after you saved me?"

"Something like that…"the vampire said cryptically as his thoughts strayed to the confrontation where he tore away at the blue haired immortal's mind ruthlessly. "Anyways, he just won't bother you anymore…"

"How come? What will stop him from finding me and trying to kill me again?" Ichigo said losing his smile.

"Me."Renji said darkly; his supernatural vampire instincts fluttered at the thought of another challenge from his 'so called' brother. And before Renji could stop himself, he told Ichigo everything. "I took you from Grimmjow and I claimed you as my human. That means you belong to me from now until you die or if I decide to discard you…you're _my_ pet…"

The brown eyed boy's face was flushed with embarrassment under the vampire's intense gaze as he remembered what Keigo told him about the meaning of VAMPs. "So…that would make you my…m-master…" He blushed, thinking the term was very…naughty.

"In a way, yes…"Renji turned away, giving Ichigo a chance to compose himself. "But if I didn't do it then Grimmjow could've done whatever he wanted to you…"

"But you could've…left me to him…" Ichigo said seriously. "You could've let me die…so…why did you?"

Renji thought of the practical explanation he gave his own Master. "Are you complaining…"he said smartly.

"N-no! Thank you, again…" Ichigo replied with deep sincerity; he stared down at his feet as he was unable to look the vampire in the face without resembling a tomato. "Uh…will I still be your…pet when you take away my memory?"

Renji considered it for a moment before saying "Yes…," drawing closer to Ichigo and surprisingly the boy did the same. With lingering hesitance, Renji's hand found its way on the under the boy's chin, lifting his face so there eyes could meet.

Ichigo gulped as he closed his eyes, thinking that the immortal was too handsome to even look at. He wanted to remember his face; the face of his savior, his…master. He randomly thought that with him being a pet didn't mean he had to dress like a dog or cat. He thought of his father sleeping in the room upstairs, hoping that the man didn't decide to get up and look outside. He wondered if the vampire was going to kiss him, bite him, or replace his memories…He didn't even know the man's name…

"Renji…"the vampire smiled at the boy once he read his thoughts, revealing his fangs as he grinned. "I'm Renji Abarai…"

"That's nice…" Ichigo said, utterly entranced by the man's whims.

"I want you to remember me, Ichigo…"Renji said with longing as he smelled the sweet, virgin, blood through the boy's skin. "I just want…you…"his voice trailed away once Ichigo pressed himself against the larger man in offering.

"Will you bite me…?"The orange haired teen asked softly, bringing down the collar of his shirt, revealing the creamy white skin of his neck.

The temptation ate at Renji gut and groin as he felt himself swell with desire; this boy was going to change everything about him and he was content with that. But, then a wave of fatigue hit him as his body was reacting to the upcoming dawn. He needed to return to Tousen's house to rest like the rest of the undead or he would burn in the sun. He thought of taking the boy with him but Ichigo was young and Renji assumed he did have school like the rest of the teenagers in the city, and there was the problem or Grimmjow being there. He sighed as the logic defeated his idea. "I will see you tomorrow night…and stay away from that club…"

"Okay…"Ichigo said before pulling Renji into a hug; he didn't think it was strange at all anymore. He didn't care that Renji was a blood drinking monster that could so easily kill him. Renji saved him from one of his own kind and to Ichigo that meant something. They way the vampire looked at him meant something. The way Renji touched him meant something. He didn't know what the feeling was; it was just so new to him. But reluctantly, the boy let him go and watched the vampire disappear into the violet blue sky. He entered his house after fumbling with the door key, anxiously waiting for tomorrow night.

* * *

A/N: Wowzaa! You made it to the end of these chappies. I hope you figured out that this is chapter 6 and 7 so even if the chapter title says 6, there's also a chapter 7 in here as well. Now you know why this chapter is so huge and its just so I dont get confused when I write another chappy that I already labled as chappy 8. Hope this doesnt confuse you. Thanks for reading and always Review!!!


	7. Vocabulary!

As you should know by now, there is no chapter 7. I honestly don't know how to post up a chapter 8 when the FFN site will label it as chapter 7. So I decided to do this…

**Blood and Ice Vocabulary**

_(These are the codenames that are used for each character that has a significant role in certain chapters; some of them are used by other characters…i.e: Kenpachi is referred to as Death)_

Blood………………………………….Renji Abarai

Ice………………………………………Grimmjow Jagerjaques

Diamonds…………………………..Kaname Tousen

Him…………………………………….Byakuya Kuchiki

Her……………………………………..Rukia Kuchiki

Fire……………………………………..Ichigo Kurosaki

Death………………………………….Kenpachi Zaraki

Righteousness……………………Ryuugen Ishida

Angel………………………………….Izuru Kira

Demon……………………………….Ulquiorra Schiffer

Standard Terms

**vampire**--- a preternatural being that is commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse of human form that gains sustenance by drinking the blood of living humans; they rest during the daylight hours and wake at night; most have very enhanced senses and extra abilities that can be used for baiting humans, self defense, or attacks

**werewolf**---a human that changes into one of the two forms: a four-legged animal that resembles a regular wolf or a two-legged, man-like, being that has wolf like traits, i.e. fur on the outside of the body, long ears, tail, and the head of a wolf yet retain a human like body; they can change at will while they are still able to keep their human minds as well as their primal instinct; they live off of other animals in both wolf forms and during the full moon, their power grows immensely; a very reclusive and rare creature

**Limvbos**---derived from the word Limbos (a stage between Heaven and Hell) short term for Limvbosian Children, who were created by merging the seed of a living human and a vampire; can drink blood as well as eat human food, they can walk in the sunlight without any complications of being burned, and have rival strength and abilities to that of the vampires; much is still unknown

**Destroyer Organization**---a secret institution established to eradicate the world of vampires; run by humans who have tested their bodies to the limit in order to fight against the undead using martial art based attacks and very high tech weaponry where most of its contents are poison, electricity, or Ultra Violet rays; the soldiers are called Destroyers and are feared by most vampires

**VAMP**---abbreviation for Very Acknowledgeable Master or Pet; the term is used to refer to powerful vampires or their fledglings that attend most vampire social events; it can be endearing or used as a sex derogative; some vampires do have human as pets but is looked down upon by other blood drinkers


	8. Death and Righteousness

Night had passed with no word from Uryuu; yet still, Ryuugen had clung to some miniscule hope that his son was still alive. He had trained Uyruu better than to let himself be caught, and although his son had never been in the heat of battle against a vampire, Ryuugen believed that the boy was ready. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in silent frustration. It was his fault that Uryuu was in this situation, but who else could he rely on?

He gazed at the files on his large office desk. Three of his men were killed last week in Cairo, Egypt by a large vampire coven based there and a female team member wasn't recovered from the mission; which meant that she was being saved for later. The man sighed deeply at the loss, what would he tell the families of those men and the girl? There was always another lie he forged with his soul.

He glanced at the door before the soft rapping upon its surface began. "Enter…"he said quickly, knowing it was his secretary, Yumichika.

"Sir, I still have no contact with them…" The slim man had said upon entering, he strode over to his boss's desk with purpose as he handed him a stack of manila folders. "These are the emergency contact files for our fallen comrades…"

Ryuggen glanced at the papers briefly before tossing them to the side once he read that one man's wife just gave birth to a boy a little over two months ago in the same hospital where the head of the Destroyers worked as the director…The boy had been born while the father was in Cairo working for him…and now he was dead; he would never be able to set his eyes on his new son. If Ryuugen still had the heart to do so, he would have wept. He looked back up at Yumichika, "You'll go inform the families…but get Ikkaku in here so I can go over Phase 2…"

"Yes, but, sir, If I have permission, may I say this to you?" Yumichika asked, looking sullen.

"What?" the man replied, looking up at the secretary.

"We will find your son…I promise, we will do it, even if we die trying, I vow it…"the dark haired man said.

Ryuugen nodded quickly, seeing the determination in his subordinate's eyes. "Yes…I know you guys will…"

Yumichika smiled brightly at his commander's faith in him and the other Destroyers. "Thank you, sir." He said and then left.

The tension left Ryuugen's body soon after; he was glad his men still wanted to serve him and his purpose even though the massacre of one of his squads shocked them all. And with Yumichika's words, he knew that he wasn't fighting the vampires alone, no, he still had his men, ready and willing to aide him in such battles. But there were others who could help him; the only two he knew off.

They were the first to even mention the whereabouts of the club that doubled as a vampire covenant. At first, Ryuugen was surprised that they knew who he was and what he did in the Destroyer Organization and he never known that there was more to the supernatural world than just vampires…No, these two beings that had come to him were far more different from the blood drinkers, yet they were just as deadly.

"What are your names…?" Ryuugen had asked them after he had gotten over his initial shock.

"I am Chad Yasutora and she is Tatsuki Arisawa…"said the large male, as he gestured to the black haired female at his side.

Ryuugen had written the names down on some papers strewn across his desk. He continued to stare at the two, wary of their calm demeanor. "So…the two of you are…"the man trailed off, he couldn't believe the word he was going to use.

"Werewolves…"Tatsuki had finished for him.

"Y…yes…"Ryuugen had said darkly. "But I must ask---for you to request my…assistance in this matter---I have to know; do you kill humans?"

"No…"Chad had said, shaking his head, "We live by eating the meat of other animals…"

"I see." The doctor said, deciding to believe them before he could find a way to test that notion. "So, do you change during the full moon?"

"We can change at will; whenever or wherever we want…"Tatsuki had answered, annoyed by the question for some reason unknown to Ryuugen. He figured that the girl wasn't half as comfortable about telling him about her abilities as Chad was.

"And silver kills you?" The doctor asked, documenting the information.

"It's not that simple," Chad had said with a slight smile. "That's just a myth made for human entertainment. Though, like vampires we can be killed through cremation, dismemberment of our bodies, but unlike them, any fatal gunshot wound or mortal blow to the head can kill us, but only if you can get that close…" the dark brown haired boy said but Ryuugen knew he was leaving something out.

"Okay, now that the introductions are over, can you help us or not?" Tatsuki had asked, clearly unnerved, the complete opposite of her partner, who had sat there, calm and calculating.

"You say that you wish to be free of the vampires…how is that you are bound to them?" Ryuugen had asked.

Chad had looked at Tatsuki who then nodded solemnly. "A long time ago, in a small town in Mexico--my parents lived there--the whole town was made up of wolves like Tatsuki and me; it was like a pack. They lived peacefully and humans weren't wise to our transformations, yet there had been some incidents where some would give away our secrets…I believe you heard of such tales, like of the Chupacarbra." He said as Ryuugen nodded. "But those werewolves were ordered out of the pack or killed by my father; he was what you would call the Alpha male."

Chad paused for a moment before going on; Ryuugen could tell he was getting to the bad part of the story. "Other than those incidents, we lived undetected, that was so until we met the vampires." He said with loathing. "In our town, we were used to tourists, but most of them came by day…but the leeches only arrived by night. And just by looking at them we knew they were different, neither human nor wolf…They told us that they had come from far away, that they were seeking the 'dogs derived from man…' and we knew exactly what they meant, yet we tried to remain oblivious but that only sent the vampires into a rage and they attacked us.

"We transformed to fight but they were just too strong and it only took minutes to realize that this was a fight we couldn't win. More than half our pack was killed or wounded. And the vampires were very clear in their orders, they wanted the children and the pregnant women and if we defied them again all of us would be destroyed. And then that's when my father tried to reason with them, telling them that they would give them two children once they were born-- to raise however they liked. Many of the pack protested this since female werewolves were sometimes infertile and a were-pup born successfully was rare in our town but it was all my father could do. The children in the village were the future; those unborn were not yet a part of that. "

"And that was when the contract my parents had made with the vampires called Aizen and Gin began, and it stated that my parents and another pregnant couple were to give up their unborn child for the sole purpose of serving _them_ when they come of age. And from what my mother has told me, my father had tried to move us and the other couple away before Aizen and Gin could take me and…."Chad had glanced at his friend; the girl's eyes were filled with tears. "…Tatsuki."

Ryuugen's eyes widened at the news. "And your father…?"

"But Aizen and Gin knew what would happen and pursued us and…our fathers fought for us until the very end…our mothers were spared." The large man ended. "And now that we're of age, Aizen has ordered us to breed…"

"He wants more werewolf servants…?" The older man said in awe.

"Yes…" Chad said darkly.

Ryuugen looked back at Tatsuki, seeing the tears flow freely down her pale cheeks; he couldn't help but feel some pity for her. "And have you two…conceived?"

"No!" Tatsuki protested, sobbing, "I'd rather die than give those bastards what they want! I would never put a child in their dead hands…to hurt and…and molest…"

Chad had then placed a large hand on her shoulder for comfort. "So, Mr. Ishida, will you help us kill Aizen and his subordinates…."

The doctor had thought for a long moment, thinking of why he created the Destroyer Organization to kill vampires, but what about other creatures that could be categorized with them as inhuman? He looked back at Chad and Tatsuki; his thoughts wandering to how their mothers must've suffered, having to give their only children away; never to see them again; the only thing they had left of their husbands who died fighting for them. Ryuugen could only answer, "Yes."

That had been almost a year ago, the next day was when he first moved to New York and enrolled Uyruu into one of the public schools. It was the same one the werewolves attended; they must've met his son and knew what he was, they had seen their freedom in him. But now Uryuu was gone, captured by those very monsters that enslaved the werewolves. And it seemed that there wasn't much he as Uryuu's father he could do. Suddenly, a knock came to the door, but Ikkaku had entered before he could even grant permission.

"Sir, I'm ready for Phase 2," the tall, bald-headed man said, eager to fight. Ikkaku was one of his best men; he was in charge of all the Destroyer Squads and of the one hundred Ryuugen had obtained in his fourteen years since the start of the program only seventy-nine remained. 'Seventy-eight…'the doctor thought, remembering the fallen team in Cairo.

"I want you to use our Righteous Death…" Ryuugen ordered, slightly unsure if that was necessary. "…use it to find Uryuu, I believe they still have him alive…for what reason, I don't know…"

"Yes, sir…"Ikkaku said almost hesitantly, he had only met the one who's code name was Righteous Death once—two or three years ago---and it was something incredibly amazing, yet it also made him want to forget the encounter. He nodded as Ryuugen handed him a three pronged key. The location of Death was secret, even more so because most squads didn't know he existed. And if they did, they knew not to pass the information around.

Ikkaku, left his boss quickly, knowing that they couldn't waste anymore time; Uryuu had to be returned to them, whether he was dead or alive. Proceeding down the parking garage for the hospital employees, he went for the door labeled as a storage room for janitors, once inside, he made a left past a large generator towards another door that was unlabeled. He took a key card from his pocket, sliding it through the activator; with a slight click the door opened at once.

The man went down the stairs presented to him upon entering, and into a narrow corridor. He heard the slight voice of two men and the sweet melody of some kind of technological item. Ikkaku focused in on one figure he knew. "Shuuhei?"

"Yeah? What's up, Ikkaku?" the other man asked, his dark hair was spiked in every which way, it was something Ikkaku knew he couldn't tame.

"What are you doing down here?" Ikkaku asked, but his eyes went to the cellar in behind the Destroyer soldier.

"Just letting him see some stuff…" Shuuhei pointed to the cellar's small barred opening, Ikkaku could see and eye glowing from the light of whatever the other man gave the one in the cell.

Shuuhei ignored his commander for a brief moment, turning back to the cellar. "So, you change the channels with that knob to your left and then turn up the volume with this button. "The man pointed by sticking his hand in between the bars.

"Don't!" Ikkaku shouted, but the other man continued. The bald man breathed a sigh of relief once he heard no screams. Ikkaku cared for all the men in his unit even when they did stupid things like Shuuhei; he went up to the man.

"You need to relax…" the older man smiled gently as if the three scars tearing down his face did nothing to hinder his smile's pleasantness.

"What did you give him?" Ikkaku asked, peering into the barred window.

"A portable television…" Shuuhei said simply, "I mean, it must get so boring down here with nothing to listen to or nobody to converse with…."

The younger man shrugged. "Eh, he doesn't complain…"

Shuuhei's dark, wise, eyes filled with annoyance, "That's not the point, sir…" and Ikkaku was going to differ but the man had already changed the subject. "Any word from the wolves on Uryuu's capture?"

"No, we couldn't get a hold of them…Either Aizen has found out about their betrayal and killed them or they're laying low before they can come back to us with more information…"

Shuuhei inhaled deeply. "I hope it's the latter…"

Ikkaku nodded in agreement. "But later tonight, we're moving out…And Death's gonna be our backup plan just in case we run into Aizen or the other one…"

"Heh," Shuuhei chuckled. "You hear that, Ken? You're coming out tonight…Geez, how long has it been? Three years since that fight in Alaska?"

"Yes…"Came the deep, hoarse reply. "What time is it now?"

"It's about 9am…"Ikkaku answered, "But we're having a meeting in the board room so everyone can get to know what kind of monsters where up against." He said, unlocking the cells door, but not before taking out a taser gun. Soon, the enormous figure that was called Death emerged from his cell, holding the portable device in hand, and under the dim light his feral grin could be seen.

"It's been too long since my hand's been covered with the blood of those I kill…"the man said, revealing his large, white fangs. "Are they strong?" He asked, glaring at Ikkaku with his one, gleaming yellow eye.

"Yes…very…"the bald man answered and Shuuhei nodded in agreement.

"Good…"

* * *

A/N: ....Chappy 8, I present to you! I hope you like it and continue reading. Heh, dont worry, my loyal RenIchi fangirls and fanboys, there will be plenty of them in the next chapter. I might even go so far as to make them do certain _stuff_....


	9. Prologue To Chapter 10

As the gentle rays of the sun brightened Ichigo's room, his alarm clock went off simultaneously and it was only at that time that the boy registered last night's events. He knew it wasn't a dream, it felt all too real as he looked down at his wrist and saw the black and read hospital band still latched onto him. Ichigo knew he almost died that night, but his life hadn't flashed before his eyes like countless other people had said it would during their near death experiences; he'd only seen a streak of red fly by as he had been free falling from a thousand feet in the air and then there was nothing; he had fainted. It was the vampire, Renji, who had saved him that night.

"Renji…"Ichigo let the name escape his lips. He blushed deeply as he stood, recounting what the vampire had said to him only hours ago. He was now Renji's _pet_ and from what the vampire had told him, he belonged to the man forever. He paused from putting on his school uniform as a knock came from the door; he knew it was his father. "Come in…"He said apprehensively, knowing that his father was going to mention last night.

"Just wanted to know what time you came in last night…"Said his father, Isshin, who looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Ichigo was slient for a moment, trying to figure out if his father had seen him with Renji last night. "About 2am…."Ichigo said unsurely, but masked it well from the older man.

"Look, I'm not gonna be one of those parents who asks where you are 24/7, but at least try to give me a call where ever you go." Isshin said seriously, all semblance of a slightly deranged, exaggerated, doting father had gone ever since Ichigo's mother had left with his two little sisters. Now the man only focused on work, whether it was the creaking floor boards of the stairs or the unpaid bills of the medical clinic's clientele. Yes, work was the perfect distraction for his father's depression and it upset Ichigo that he recognized it.

"Sure…um, sorry…"Ichigo said quickly, resuming buttoning his shirt.

"Hn, breakfast downstairs for you…"Isshin nodded, closing the door as he exited.

The orange haired teen mentally cursed himself for making his father actually worry about him. He hated that he felt obligated to stay by his father's side, but he was all Isshin had left. It angered Ichigo that he blamed his father for his mother's leaving, but he was also upset that his mother didn't take him with her when she did. It had been six years since then, the hope of his parents getting back together had died away a little more with each passing day.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his school bag and headed down the groaning stairs and into the kitchen where some toast, eggs, and tea were waiting for him. He glanced at his father, who sat upon the chair opposite of his, reading a newspaper; the atmosphere was more awkward than usual since Ichigo couldn't figure out if his father had seen him and Renji together last night. Ichigo ate quickly and stood to empty his plate of the remains of the food into the sink, he crossed back over to the table to grab his bag and headed for the door, but a hand caught his wrist.

Ichigo felt his heart pound twice as fast once he looked into his father's eyes. "What?" he asked once the man let him go.

"….You know I care about you, right?" Isshin asked his son in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

"Sure, dad, but can we talk later; I'm gonna be late…" Ichigo said as a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow.

"Just hear me out for a minute, boy…"the dark haired man said in a sterner tone, "Now, I don't care what your preferences are but you need to play it safe, son…I know—"

"We are _so_ not talking about this right now…"Ichigo rushed away from his father as his worst fear was confirmed. He went for the door and exited as fast as he could, running down the street before his father had a chance to call him back. After a block past Orihime's house he slowed to catch his breath, then he looked at his watch, reading the time; it would be hours before he could see Renji again. Maybe he could have the vampire erase his father's memory…

Once he made it to school, everyone who was at the gothic vampire style nightclub was talking about it, even some of the classmates Ichigo didn't go with. He looked over at Orihime chatting with Tatsuki about how much fun she had and Keigo was dutifully listening even though the girls paid him no attention. Suddenly a looming shadow stood over him, looking up, Ichigo saw the mountainous form of Chad, "Hey," he said in greeting, "That was some night, huh…?"

Chad nodded in silent agreement but sat down in the desk next to Ichigo. "I wanted to ask what happened after we left…"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the question, he hadn't expected Chad to care that he was left alone with Renji, who was a complete stranger at the time. "Uh…well, I just said bye to that guy and went home…"

Chad nodded again but Ichigo could see the unconvinced look in his dark eyes."Did anything strange happen when you went upstairs...?"

'Why the hell are you interrogating me?' the orange haired teen thought to himself but said, "Nothing really…just left with one of those crazies who believe they're vampires…"

"Which one?" Chad said, now glaring at his friend.

Ichigo cringed at the thought of Grimmjow. "The blue haired guy…Why? Is something wrong?"

Now Chad shook his head, "No, I was just curious…I was wondering where Orihime got the bite marks on her back, you and Uryuu were up there with her…"

"I don't know, when I found her lying there in one of the rooms, she was like that…" Ichigo answered then paled at the mistake he made.

Chad gave a satisfied smirk. "But I thought you left with the blue haired guy…"

Ichigo brows furrowed in frustration, "Then I came back…" he said quickly.

"So you didn't bother to call the police or one of us. I mean, it was obvious that she was attacked…" Chad said darkly.

Ichigo froze as he thought of what to say because Chad was stating all the logical things that Ichigo would and should have done, but he couldn't turn in Renji to the authorities; not after the immortal saved his life from Grimmjow. He looked up at Chad; did he know about vampires too? Luckily, the teacher entered the room and immediately began the lesson thus sending everyone in their rightful seats, even Chad, who gave Ichigo a 'this isn't over' look.

Ichigo frowned at him and his eyes moved to text book in front of him once the teacher asked a question and called on him to answer, it was obvious that he didn't know the correct response so he looked at Uryuu---

The desk next to his was empty, and for the first time, Ichigo noted that his friend wasn't in school today.

* * *

A/N: Not really much of a chappy, so that's why it was the prologue for 10. So read and review it please. Oh, and happy holidays to all of you.


	10. Fire and Blood

Renji stirred in his bed, covering his head further with the large French-embroidered comforter as his body awoken to the silent setting of the sun. He growled and his stomach did the same; his throat was parched with his thirst for human blood, and he wanted one human in particular. And his thirst flooded his mind with thoughts of the night before where the betrayal of his Master took the form of another vampire named Grimmjow. He hissed at name of his 'brother'; a name he could curse for eternity. He listened to the quiet of the house but a rustling broke the stillness, he knew it was the blue haired vampire waking from his dead slumber; younger vampires always woke up early.

Tousen wouldn't leave his room for another hour or two; Renji would miss the times of waking up next to his sleeping Master. Now the red head felt as if those sacred times had been desecrated by the vampire Grimmjow because Tousen was the embodiment of peace and the other vampire was the exact opposite. Why would his Master create one who was so different from him and everything else? What had made Grimmjow a special human that had caught his Master's blind eye? Renji sighed out loud, knowing this feeling was pure jealousy; it was just one of the human feelings that had not died with his human body.

Renji left his bedroom after he made up his bed dutifully; something else he did when he was a human. He glided down the hall and into the bathroom to wash himself, even though most vampires were almost scentless because no type of perfume or cologne could stay on their skin, Renji had made it a habit to clean his body every day. He stripped off his pajamas and fixed the water of the shower to the right temperature, and then he stepped in, embracing the warmth of the water's gentle spray.

"You're marked up just about everywhere, aren't you…?" came the sinister heave of Grimmjow's voice.

Renji didn't bother to turn to the other vampire; he just continued to wash his hair. He wasn't ashamed at all of his body and if Grimmjow wanted to stare at him until Hell froze over he didn't care. "Tousen told me about them; about how he liked to look at you with his hands and trace the tattoos along you body…"

Renji ceased paying attention towards his hair and turned to face the other immortal. "Master told you of our relationship…?"

Grimmjow shrugged carelessly. "Not that I wanna know…He was just going on and on about how dependant you are and that he couldn't wait to leave you…but at least you were a decent fuck…"

Renji rinsed his hair quickly, and stepped out of the shower, the confusion and anger was evident on his face. "You lie…."

"Heh, read my mind and you'll know I'm telling the truth…" Grimmjow sneered, crossing his arms over his chest with satisfaction. "He's found some of his dead lover's family. He wants to see them…maybe even be with them…He told me that's why he created me…I guess to keep you company but I can think of better things to do than entertain you, 'brother'…"the man smirked, walking out the door.

Renji glared at the spot where the other vampire had been standing. 'Was that bastard just toying with me?'the red head thought to himself. He didn't want to believe that Tousen would say things most unbecoming of him. Didn't his Master love him? Suddenly, reality hit him like a large tidal wave aiming for shore; Tousen never said he cared about Renji in all the years that they had been together.

The vampire put on his clothes slowly as he felt his resolve waver like a candle's flame. He exited the bathroom, hearing no sound of Grimmjow, he figured that the man had left to feed; Renji felt a little pity for whatever human the blue haired vampire chose. Soon, Renji found himself inside Tousen's room and in the middle of the floor laid two cherry wood coffins inscribed with French detail; his Master was in one of them…

Renji instinctively chose the one to his right, kneeling down beside it he knocked on the wooden door. Hearing a low hiss come from inside the vampire quickly apologized, "I…I'm sorry, Master, I just wanted you to answer me something…"

"What?" Tousen's voice was muffled from the barrier between him.

"I…Are you leaving me to be with someone else?" Renji asked, trying to mask the hurt and anger in his voice.

"I am not leaving anything…I was never with you to begin with, Renji…" The black vampire said icily; showing the red head a different side of his character and then the coffin door rose, revealing Tousen. The look on the man's face was ultimate displeasure as he gazed up at Renji through blind eyes. The other vampire recoiled as his master stood up and got out of his deathbed.

"Haven't I gave you everything, Master…Haven't I shown you absolute loyalty to you? Haven't I gave you all of myself; body, mind, and soul? Was it all for nothing?" Renji's fist clenched with fury; his nails dug into his palms so hard he could feel the blood seep between the crevices of his hands before it healed.

"You have mistaken my kindness for love…"Tousen said, sealing his coffin then stepped closer to his companion. "And I never asked you for anything…It was something you chose to do…"

"So choosing to serve you is my fault? Letting you fuck me is just one big misunderstanding, huh?" Renji hissed vehemently, "You know the least you could have done was give me a sign; you could've told me to go away…"

"I'm sorry; it was my own weakness that kept me coming back to you…It was my loneliness that wanted you to be with me." The vampire sighed softly.

"Right…"Renji scoffed. "And you were just planning on leaving without telling me, hm? I should've known something was wrong…no, I knew what was happening all along but…maybe I didn't want to face up to it…" the man said more so to himself than towards Tousen.

"I thought you would like Grimmjow as a new companion…"the black man said, stroking his braided hair absentmindedly. "He's close to your age when you were human…I thought—"

"Well you thought wrong, Tousen!" Renji spat his name like it was something distasteful, "I hate that bastard as much as I hate you right now!" he screeched, baring his fangs. "I wasted twenty years of my immortal life thinking that you actually felt something for me…I can't believe I was so…blind." He glared at the man in front of him.

Surprisingly, Tousen shrugged, "And now you can spend the rest of your life with someone else…"

Renji felt the red tears flood his eyes and he quickly turned away from his master; he would never let this man see him cry, even if the other vampire could only see through physical contact. Renji walked out the door, brushing by Grimmjow, who stood outside listening to everything and his face was full of self-satisfaction. But the red head was too distraught to have the urge to rip out the other vampire's throat, so he left in a hurry, knowing exactly where he wanted to be now that his undead life had taken a turn for the worse.

He flew towards the city that was miles away from where Tousen lived, it would have taken an hour or more by car but it took Renji nearly five minutes. He peered up at the dimly lit building; he could smell the blood of the two humans that lived there, he scaled the wall, uncaring if he was seen in the stark darkness; he just needed…

The thought was lost when he caught a glimpse of the object of his new found desire. He gazed longingly at his pet before tapping the window lightly but loud enough so the boy would notice him. Never in his immortal life had Renji thought he'd be knocking of some human's window to gain entry; usually when he wanted something he usually took it by force. He could have broken through the glass entrance without making a sound.

Ichigo looked up from his homework, not believing his eyes at the sight of Renji perched on his window ceil. Caution warned the boy as he moved to the window; his father was just downstairs making dinner, yet he began unhooking the latches and once it was open he stood there in silence watching the tall red head man enter gracefully.

Renji looked about the room with alien fascination; never had he been in a human's bedroom when the human was still alive and breathing. He glanced at each wall colored a plain light blue towards the little brown desk scattered with textbooks and papers, then the off white desk lamp sitting above a thin laptop computer, and finally resting on a twin-sized bed with tussled sheet that almost matched the walls. He then looked at Ichigo for a moment before offering a weak smile. "Hi…"

Ichigo's face was locked with confusion but he returned the greeting, "Hey…"he said, thinking about what happen last night.

Renji just stared at the human boy, unsure of what to do or say but Ichigo looked more uncomfortable than he was. "I was thinking about you…"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he could feel his face grow warm; "Uh…really?" he asked feeling more and more awkward as Renji's straightforwardness sunk in.

The red head nodded, moving towards the bed but before he asked, "May I sit here?"

Suddenly Ichigo felt embarrassed about his room; it was messy. He quickly began picking up the clothes he wore last nigh and threw on the floor, "Sure…Um…sorry about the room. I need to make time to clean it…"

"Don't worry about it, I…when I was human I had a friend who was worse…" Renji smiled half heartedly.

Ichigo stopped the meager work on his room to stare at Renji. The red head sat on his bed with all his inhuman glory; it was only then that he was reminded of how different the man was compared to him. Renji's skin was tanned with darker than black tattoos on his forehead that trailed to the nape of his neck then disappeared into his clothes. Ichigo wondered if the tribal marking where everywhere along the man's body; he quickly ceased the thought just in case Renji was reading his mind but there was no mental reply or even a verbal one. The boy looked at Renji again; the vampire looked distracted—the man seemed to have retreated inside himself, looking more like a flesh colored statue shielding Ichigo out.

"Did something happen?" the orange haired boy said, his voice betraying the concern he felt. This man was different from the one he met yesterday; whereas the yester Renji was cool, suave, and almost arrogant yet seductive, this Renji was more of an imprint of what he was then; the vampire couldn't hide the sadness, even on his impassive face.

Renji pretended he didn't hear the boy's question; he looked up beckoning the boy with his finger, placing a charming smile on his face. "Come, pet, let me hold you…"

Ichigo was once again taken aback by the brazenness of the man's request, but he hesitantly obeyed. He stepped closer to Renji, shuddering as the man took his hand in his own; Renji was deathly cold. Pulling him even closer, the vampire inhaled the boy's clean, virginal scent, and reveled in the fact that all thoughts of Tousen's betrayal were washed away by this. He rested his head on Ichigo's stomach, feeling the warmth through his clothes, "There's so many things I want to do to you…" Renji said lowly as his fangs extended almost touching his bottom lip.

Ichigo heart began to pound as he heard the lust in the vampire's deep voice; he trembled as the cool hands traveled up his shirt, grazing his belly. "Like what?" he said with slight curiosity as his chocolate brown eyes bore into Renji's crimson ones.

"Everything…"Renji hissed, loving the heat on the tips of his fingers, he grew hard as he thought of how hot the human would be on the inside. "I want to bite you…drink your blood as I fuck you. I want to feel you from the inside, Ichigo. I want bury myself so deep inside you…"

The orange haired boy sighed as he was pulled down into Renji's lap; he wrapped an arm around the larger man's shoulders to keep his balance. His nose brushed along the man's jaw as Renji's icy fingers crawled up his back to rest on his neck, bringing Ichigo closer to him. "Do you want me too, pet?" the vampire asked, using his other hand to trail along the boy's thigh.

Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat as the man grazed his hands along the length of his body. The thought of being so close to Renji---letting the vampire do such things to him—was almost too much for him to take; he thought he would explode. "I…I think so, "The boy couldn't help but stammer; his thoughts got all muddled and confused when Renji was around. It was their second meeting and Ichigo still knew nothing about him, only that he was a vampire and he made Ichigo his human pet. But suddenly, Ichigo's mind wandered to his father, "Shit…my dad's downstairs." He told the immortal. "I don't think I can do…this, knowing that he's in the house."

"I can easily get rid of him…"Renji said persuasively.

Hearing those words immediately turned Ichigo off. "You mean you'd kill my dad just to have sex with me?" he glared at the red head, moving away from him quickly.

Renji stared at the human trying to figure out why he was so angry. "Well, maybe not kill him …" the male trailed off.

Ichigo shook his head turning towards the pile of homework on his desk as he willed his erection to go away. "Hey…we shouldn't do this now…I mean, vampire or not, I barely know you."

"My name is Renji." The vampire shrugged. "That's all you need to know…"

"You're shittin' me right? You think a name is all a person needs in order to make up their minds to fuck you or not?" Ichigo looked at the vampire incredulously; beginning to dislike him more and more. "That's…I mean, it's like you don't even care about how I feel about this. You just walk into my room demanding me stop what I'm doing and drop my pants!"

"It sounds bad when you put it like that, but yes, that's basically what I want you to do." Renji said with clear indifference. "I can make you do whatever I want you to do just by forcing you mind to do it, but I have more respect for you than that, Ichigo."

"Apparently not…" the orange haired boy scoffed then sat back down at his desk chair. "I mean, I thought I was your pet…so isn't that the vampire equivalent to boyfriend…"

Renji's eyes widened at the notion, "You…think you're my lover?" the vampire said as he moved closer to the human, trying to see the look on his face but Ichigo quickly turned away.

"Well…what does being a vampire's pet involve? You never told me; you said I belong to you but…what does that _really_ mean? I...no one has ever told me things like this…I just… it's all happening so fast…" Ichigo's voice grew heavy with sadness.

Renji closed his eyes, feeling guilty hearing Ichigo's words. He saw himself in the boy's postion; he knew what Ichigo was feeling because Renji felt the same when Tousen said he didn't care for him. But could Renji care for this mortal he knew almost nothing about? And was it even safe for Ichigo to be romantically involved with him? 'No…' Renji thought of the answer, he then moved to touch the boy's flame colored hair but he heard the steps creak with the weight of Ichigo's father upon them and Renji was already in the closet before the teenager could tell him to hide inside it.

Isshin opened his son's door without knocking and he stepped inside, holding a bag in one hand and some papers in the other. "Food's done," the man called to his son who pretended to be engrossed in his homework.

Ichigo turned around in his swivel chair to look up at his father, "Yeah? Good, I'm starving…" the boy smiled as he stood but Isshin was blocking the doorway. "Dad?" the boy question, looking at the bag in the man's hand.

"Look, son, now I know it's embarrassing to be talking about such things with your old man, but…I think it's only fair that you listen to me because I'm the parent and you're the child…" Isshin said, becoming more courageous in his speech seeing that Ichigo sat back down yet still looked displeased. "Now, I know you know that I seen you the other night with that…uh…gentleman…" he paused to glance at Ichigo.

"Yeah…" the boy nodded as his face turned bright red.

"Now, I don't want to know the details but you will give me his name, age, address, and what school he goes to…Oh, and a copy of his medical records…"Isshin added on.

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, "What the he—I mean, what for?"

"Safety…" The clinic doctor said simply. "You must take precaution with things like this, Ichigo…I mean it." He handed the bag to his son as well as the pamphlets.

Ichigo looked inside the white bag seeing an array of colored condoms and water based lube and brochures were worse; they showed to men locked in an embrace under the subtitle 'We're Playing It Safe' "Uh…thanks, but we haven't got that far…" Ichigo frowned at the cheesy looks of the men.

"You're not being promiscuous are you?" Isshin raised his brow, looking more parental than he had in years.

"No! Look, thank you for the info but can we eat now…?" the boy asked before standing up and letting his eyes wander over towards the closet.

Isshin nodded, seeming satisfied with himself. "Yep, hurry on down before it gets cold…" he said as he went out the door.

Ichigo went to the closet as it opened, seeing Renji peek out, "Yeah…that's my dad…"he said as if it explained his father's behavior.

"I see." The vampire closed the closet again after he stepped out. "He doesn't seem too bothered by the fact that his son's gay…?"

"Hey, I am not gay!" Ichigo blushed deeply.

"Hm? Then what is it called when two men are attracted to one another, if not gay?" Renji asked. "That's what it was in my day…but the men weren't this out in the open…"

"Well…I do like you but…I never was attracted to other men…I was just-

"Bi-curious?" Renji interrupted with a laugh, pulling Ichigo by the wrist so that the length of his body was pressed up against his own. "Hn…But I kinda like the fact that you're only attracted to me…"

"I assume you would…"Ichigo snorted but was still red in the face as the man began touching him all over. "And before this get out of hand, my dad expects me for dinner…"

Renji stared into the boy's deep amber eyes for a moment before bringing his head down to kiss him; massaging Ichigo's lips with his own, coaxing them to allow him entrance. Ichigo felt his knees grow weak with each stroke of Renji's tongue against his own and moaned deeply as he wound his arms around the vampire's neck, burying his fingers in his silken, red hair. And soon Renji's hand maneuvered their way towards Ichigo's pants, pausing only a second to undo the little button there before slipping inside.

Renji gasped and the warmth of the boy's cock in his hand and by the time he fisted his hand around the shaft the teen was already leaking with pre-cum. Ichigo humped against the vampire icy fingers, aching for more friction. "You just can't resist me, can you Ichigo?" Renji laughed as the boy groaned, biting his lip.

"You…I…dinner…"Ichigo sounded out as Renji's grip on his sex became tighter.

"What's that, my pet? Is that the sound of your brain turning to mush…?" Renji smiled, reveling at the sight of the boy's pink face and kiss swollen lips, then his grin became feral as he smelled the blood rushing under Ichigo's creamy skin. He moved to kiss the boy's neck as his fangs throbbed, pulling away from his gums.

"No…"Ichigo protested despite his lust crazed eyes. "My dad…"but the boy didn't have to say anymore than that. Renji never forced a human to doing something against their will and he wasn't about to start with Ichigo. He nodded, pushing the boy away from him gently before licking his hand of the human's secretions; although it didn't taste better than blood, the flavor was worth remembering. "I'll come back later on tonight…before dawn and when your father is sleeping…" the vampire said lowly. "You've made me very hungry…"

"You did too…"Ichigo's voice was strained as he heard his stomach growl. But then he frowned, remembering what he said to Renji only moments ago. "So…are you my boyfriend now?"

Renji only smiled as he strode over to the window, anxiously waiting for tonight. He opened the pane with ease and stepped out onto the seal, barely feeling the cold wind nip at his equally icy skin; yet turning back to Ichigo, he said, "I'll be anything you want me to..." and he took off into the night.


	11. Loyalty and Lies

He didn't know if night was day or day was night. There were no windows in the room the vampires stuck him in. It was small; it could've been a closet for all he knew. He shivered violently as a sudden blast of cool air made its way into his cell, cloaking him like a freezing sheet ice. He closed his swollen eyes and wrapped his arms around his naked body, trying to keep warm, but soon the door opened.

He heard soft panting, and could barely make out the form of a large dog. The animal was colored a profound brown which rivaled dark chocolate, with its fur curled at the ends. It was the same dog that came almost every…day…or was it night? Uryuu didn't know, but the dog came frequently, letting itself in somehow. The beast padded across the cold floor, its claws making a slight tapping noise as it neared the boy. He liked that sound—the sound of something other than the wind and his raspy breathing.

"I always look forward to your visits…" Uryuu said lightly, bring a weak hand to caress the animal's warm body. "I'd freeze to death if it weren't for you…"

'Help is coming…' Uryuu thought he heard a whisper, but assumed it was his imagination, 'Just hang on a little bit longer…' it said thereafter. Uryuu could feel the tears in the back of his eyes, but he had not the strength to cry. His mind was playing tricks on him he swore as he looked back at the silent canine, staring into its soft golden eyes. "Dogs don't talk…" He said, smiling at the animal before closing his eyes and burying his face in the warm fur.

* * *

Ryuuken sat in his car letting the engine purr as he watched a few of his subordinates wait outside the vampire club dressed in the high style black clothes like the rest of the teenagers. Yumichika and Ikkaku were paired up; he figured they could pass for a young person unlike Shuuhei, who was perched on the roof waiting for him to give the signal so that in a matter of moments two trucks filled with men and ammunition could tear the place to smithereens. And he would send Death---Kenpachi—inside giving him time to find his son amidst the chaos so that the werewolves, Chad and Tatsuki, would show the vampire the way as well as try to kill as many vampire servants Aizen had as possible, and maybe Aizen too, if they could.

Phase 2 was what the plan was called, and as the doctor looked at the documents detailing the plan, he knew that it was impossible to not have any casualties. For the sake of his son however, it didn't matter if a few people died, and yet the tranquil woman sitting beside him in the passenger's seat didn't feel the same, and the obvious contempt on her face did nothing to make him feel differently about the mission.

She was the Technical Relief expert in his organization as well as the head nurse in one of the hospital's departments. Yes, the sweet looking woman next to him created the weapons they used to slay the vampires; she made sure each blade and bullet worked efficiently, and to the fullest extent of its power. Yet the expression on her soft, oval shaped face was an imprint of regret and apprehension.

"There's nothing I can do, Unohana…I want my son and I will get him back, dead or alive…" Ryuuken said. His voice carried grave inotations as he watched more of the teen club goers.

The slender black haired woman smiled wanly but did not lose the sadness upon her face, "These are children…other humans' sons and daughters…brothers and sisters."

"I know that Retsu…but for my own selfishness I made Uryuu into what I wanted him to be. It is my fault that he's inside that vile place…having god knows what done to him. You heard of the group I sent to Cairo…all of them are dead now…because of---"

"Do not blame yourself…I won't let you have the satisfaction of that. Those people knew what they were getting into…even your son, you taught him of this life since he was a child…after his mother was murdered. I was there, Ryuuken, the blame is no more yours than my own." The woman said, placing her hand over his.

He looked deep into her yielding, warm eyes, and smiled as the first explosion went off. It was the signal.

* * *

The sun had set only hours ago, but Ulquiorra had been awake since last night, there was no particular reason for his insomnia; he could go without rest for a while, as it was so determined by his creator Aizen. He and his brother, Izuru, were tested to their limits; they were set out in the sun for hours at a time. They were burned with fire only to have their skin heal. Aizen and Gin had tortured them for several nights, but their bodies hadn't faltered. They were strong; maybe more so than their creators. Yet when the loudness of the explosion hit his ears, he could feel the blood pour from them. Ulquiorra did not lose his will; however, he knew what was going on---the Destroyers were coming for their comrade: the vile human whose name was Uryuu.

The Limvbos child gave himself time to recuperate from the blast. Picking himself up from the floor, he took in the damage as a result of the wall caving in on him, and as a result he felt the cold air of the night seep into the club's dance floor. He didn't care for the humans screaming and running in all directions, trampling each other. He forced himself through the tide of bodies and went upstairs and down towards the cellar where his master slept. He knew the deafening bang woke him. Pulling the door aside, he entered Aizen's secret tomb, seeing the vampire making his way out of his coffin. "What is the meaning of this, Ulquiorra?" he asked darkly, clearly vexed about being woken from his eternal sleep.

"The humans are coming for their own…" the black haired boy said, staring blankly at his master. "Shall I get him?"

"No, leave him to rot…I just want to know how that brat got in here in the first place…How did that boy know what we were?" Aizen questioned himself, trying to regain his cold, calm stature.

"I believe information was leaked from the inside…."

Aizen just glared at his creation, wondering what exactly what he was saying…"You think it's Gin whose composed all of this?"

"No…only creatures of lower being would dare to defy you, Master…I know it was those dog beasts." Ulquiorra said darkly.

The older immortal smiled wanly. "I should have realized they would betray me…"

"It's not your fault they cannot see the goodness and compassion you've shown them…" the green eyed boy said, taking a few steps towards his creator and then bowed a his master's feet. "They mock your kindness with their actions, Master, so please allow me to defend your honor with their deaths."

Aizen gave a slight smirk, touching Ulquiorra's raven hair, loving the boy's words that stroked his ego. "Yes, my pet, but only kill the female. The other mutt will be useful to me in the future seeing as he can impregnate more than one girl…and then kill the Destroyers that have infiltrated the building."

"Yes, sir…" Ulquiorra said, rising. "I won't fail you…"

* * *

Shuuhei shot the mercury filled bullet at the large black vampire who lunged at him. The monster wasn't fazed by the impact soon the shell would be dissolved by his body and the liquid metal would spread and seep into his bloodstream. From there it would poison him and stop the flow of blood to the brain and paralysis would weaken him.

His superior, Ikkaku, smiled as he chopped down some inexperienced vampire in two with an acid laced sword, the man could hear the skin sizzle and burn away as the healing process slowed. The bald man then shot the vampire between the eyes and the vampire stopped moving entirely; his skin turning from milky white to a grey sulking mess that shriveled up like a raisin in the sun.

Ikkaku howled with triumph, giving Shuuhei a wide grin as he went to attack the next immortal demon. Shuuhei could only smile back, for he had a victory as well; the large black vampire was slow in his movement, his dark eyes rolling in the back of his head as he crumpled to the ground.

The Destroyer quickly went towards the upstairs partition of the club, knowing more vampires could be there in accordance to the werewolves' information. He stopped, feeling someone approach him from behind. He instinctively he withdrew one of his acid laced daggers from his utility belt, bringing it to the neck of the figure.

The growl that came from his opponent was all too familiar and eerie, "Ken…" the man said, glaring at his vampire comrade.

"Those wolves told me the boy would be up here and inside a secret cell below ground…" Kenpachi said with a grin, "Do you thing the strongest one is there?"

Shuuhei shrugged, ascending the stairs with haste. "It's a possibility…But there's little time left now; these freaks are coming at us from all sides…"

"Let them come," The black haired man said, his fangs lengthening with bloodlust. "I'll give them a true death!"

* * *

Renji smelled the smoke and explosive material that wafted through the air. He could tell where it had come from, yet he was confused that the smoke's source was Aizen's club. The red head wondered what could have possibly happened to cause such a catastrophe—and yes, he knew the explosion was big because he could see the fumes rise in the far distance. But the most troubling thing was the smell of blood…it was vampire blood.

Cursing his curiosity, Renji flew toward the fallen stronghold that Aizen reigned over. He could see the humans still scattering, screaming and crying for help. He was astounded that no police or ambulance or any kind of emergency team had come to the rescue of the humans. But then, he could see men dressed in black, with gas masks covering their faces, trying to round the teenagers up in a group. These men were unlike any police he'd ever seen. They were different; they carried stained swords that smelled rotten…like sulfur, and odd looking guns that were clear like plastic so one could see the rounds inside. Not only that, but the bullets were also transparent holding, from what Renji could see, a silverish liquid.

The vampire drew closer to the building, undetected by the large crowd of humans and the strangely dressed men. His eyes widened as he got a look at the destruction inside the building. There were bodies everywhere, limbs lying amputated from their owners, blood coloring the dance floor in a crimson tide.

Renji covered his nose from the smell of rotting flesh as he drew closer to a carcass that could only belong to a vampire. He recognized the grey mass as the vampire Yami. He frowned at the dead vampire's face, angry that he felt some pity for Aizen's lackey. The vampire turned abruptly, feeling someone attack him from behind. However, he caught the sword just in time in his hand. He gritted his teeth from the pain caused by his flesh searing as the blade cut into him. His eyes widened as the wound didn't heal over when the assailant backed away.

"Next time it's going through your neck, you fucking leech!" yelled the human in front of him.

Renji took in the sight of three other men behind the first; they were aiming their guns at him. The vampire crouched for an attack; he wasn't going to end up like a hunk of stinking flesh like Yami. He would fight for his undead life.

* * *

Shuuhei stopped in his tracks as a lone figure stood in the middle of the corridor where Uryuu was supposedly located. The obstacle was in the form of a human male with dark hair and dark green eyes. "You shouldn't be here, kid, it's dangerous…." Shuuhei said as he drew closer, but a heavy hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

"What is it, Kenpachi? This kid's lost…"

"It's not human…"

The Destroyer looked at the boy again, "He has to be…His body temperature reading shows up normal on the thermal goggles…"

"I don't know what it means but your technology is false…This thing is neither human nor vampire…" the tall vampire breathed in the creatures scent. "It's some kind of hybrid…"

"I see…" Shuuhei said raising his gun to point at the being.

"You humans have been quite a nuisance to my Master…and all just for one dull, piece of trash…" Ulquiorra frowned. "But I won't let you go beyond this point…"

"Can I kill him?" The one called Death smiled darkly.

"Sounds like a challenge for you." Shuuhei smirked, "You hold him off and I'll get the boy."

"Oh, silly human man, Ulquiorra's not the only one to be worried about", a voice cackled from behind. "I can't wait to drain you…"

Shuuhei turned around to see a beautiful blonde boy launching himself at him, knocking him to the ground. Shuuhei could hear the back of his head hit the concrete floor.

Zaraki growled as he watched Shuuhei fall underneath the blonde. The large man lunged for the creature but a sharp pain pierced through his chest. Looking down, he saw a blood tinged hand sticking out of his chest. The vampire's grin was feral as he took the hand and pulled it through his chest before ripping it off, loving it as the blood sprayed onto his face, and a horrid screech sounded shortly after.

"Ulquiorra?!" The blonde screamed, aiming for Zaraki but was caught by the leg by Shuuhei's hand.

"Hope you didn't think I was down for the count, blondie." The man said, pointing his gun at the boy's head and he pulled the trigger. The brain matter of the blonde splattered all over the ceiling and Kenpachi's face, who was unfazed as the bullet's clear shell grazed his forehead.

Kenpachi then turned to face his attacker, who backed away clutching his bloody stump. "Want this?" The vampire waved the limp arm at the boy before tossing it back to his feet.

Ulquiorra hissed, snatching his arm up, trying to reconnect it, but the nerves were slow to react, it was the human part of him that was the hindrance. How his master would be ashamed of him, kneeling down, at the mercy of this vampire who served humans. He looked down at his fallen brother, who twitched restlessly as his body tried to heal as well.

Shuuhei nodded to Zaraki, "Stay here with these things. I'll get the boy." He said as he ran down the hall calling Uryuu's name.

* * *

Chad raised his head as he heard the voice travel down the hall to the cellar where he sat with Uryuu. He was glad that the explosion came sooner than he thought; it meant that they were finally coming for Uryuu. He prodded the boy with his nose until he woke, 'They are here….' The werewolf said, his voice sounding like a whisper.

"I don't understand…you….keep talking to me but you're just a dog." Uryuu patted the animal's fur.

'Don't worry about it…' Chad licked the boy's face then stood, padding to the cellar door as he saw one of the Destroyers open it.

"Wow…you're a big puppy…"Shuuhei said, eyes widening.

'Forget that; just get him out of here.' The werewolf said. 'How many vampires did you encounter?'

"Enough…some weak, but most of them are pretty strong and then there were two of these half-breeds…Our vampire is dealing with those. I didn't think we'd get in here so easily…" the man said, reaching for Uryuu but stopped seeing the bruises and bite marks on his flesh. "….Those damned monsters…"

"He needs medical attention, fast. I think he has some sort of infection…" the wolf growled, changing into his first form made of both man and beast.

Shuuhei winced at the sound of the animal's bones breaking and stretching to accommodate his upright body. He picked up Uryuu, holding him close as he made his way through the door with Chad leading them. He could faintly see Zaraki moving about the corridor, lapping up the blood that spilled onto the floor.

"Let's go, Death, we got him…" The Destroyer said, coming closer to the vampire yet suddenly the boy tensed and clung hard to Shuuhei. "Don't worry, sir, this one is on our side. You're father sent him to help us…"

Zaraki nodded in agreement as he rose to his feet, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and then he offered it to Uryuu. "No, Kenpachi…" Shuuhei said with warning. But the vampire only smiled, waving his hand to the young boy, "Taste the blood of your tormentors as they have tasted yours…I have devoured them for you…" the man said, his yellow eye gleaming as he focused on the human.

Uryuu's eyes flooded with tears as he saw the shredded body of the blond and the dark haired hybrids. He smiled at the carnage; he hoped that they had felt as much pain as he had from their vampire masters. He leaned over to Zaraki, lapping up of the blood stain on his large hand. "I want you to kill them all…." He said curling back into Shuuhei's arms. The vampire smiled at the boy's dark words as he headed back down the corridor, ignoring the werewolf's disgusted glares.

* * *

A/N: Gah!!!! another chappy finally up! Sorry for the long wait but there's never enough time to do anything when your in college. Thank you for sticking with this story for so long. Im glad to recieve your reviews, faves, and comment. and a very special thank you to Mithras151 for all your support and beta(ing) Love ya all! More to come.


	12. Ice and Fire pt 3

It had been hours since Renji had left Ichigo's bedroom, yet Grimmjow took the time to form the plan in his mind. Ever since that agonizing meeting with the red headed vampire, Grimmjow had found that he wanted nothing more than to return the pain the other vampire had inflicted upon him, and he would use the human boy as the implement of his vengeance. The young vampire gazed at Ichigo through the clear, bedroom window. How he longed to taste the boy's virgin blood, and now no one was there to stop him. However, Grimmjow knew that satisfying his thirst would not be enough to slake his physical desire. Having never been attracted to another man before, he knew not the technicalities of gay sex, yet the thought of bedding Ichigo was becoming more and more appealing as he watched him through the glass.

He sighed audibly as his loins stirred up the idea of taking Ichigo while he drained him of life. He could imagine the taste of the virginal blood on his tongue. He could almost feel the metallic taste flowing down his throat. He smiled upon hearing the slowing heartbeat of the other human inside the house, knowing that it belonged to the boy's father. The vampire could smell the old man's blood as the scent wafted from the house, but it wasn't nearly as desirable as his son's.

Grimmjow drew closer to the window, perching on the ceil as he had watched Renji do earlier. He was curious as to what the man was going to do once Tousen told him of his leaving. How foolish of the other vampire to lead Grimmjow to his former prey. He stared intently as the boy's eyes glanced over to the alarm clock on his desk, it was clear that he was eagerly anticipating Renji's return but thoughts of the red head were far from Grimmjow's mind. He waited a few more moments before entering, seeing the boy turn off the lights and climb into his tussled bed.

As silent as the grave, Grimmjow opened the window from the outside, cracking the ceil as he did so, but it was only a whisper of a sound. Stepping into the boy's room he stopped to stand at the foot of the bed, turning his head to the side to observe the teen as he slipped slowly into slumber.

Ichigo felt as if he was imagining the cold that seeping into his room as he felt his body grow heavy with sleep. He had waited nearly five hours for Renji to come back to him, even though the vampire had not given Ichigo a specific time when he would return. Yet, the boy would still have preferred it if the vampire had given Ichigo some sort of hint that he wouldn't be able to keep his earlier promise. Ichigo tossed and turned with frustration, burying his head under the covers.

He was furious with himself for being so connected to Renji. He didn't even know where the vampire had came from or how old he was. Ichigo knew that, as far as the legend went, vampires could live forever. Hell, he didn't even know Renji's preferred blood type. Ichigo couldn't make out if he wanted Renji to like his blood or not, yet he could see himself hoping AO wasn't on the vampire's menu. Ichigo didn't want to be just some love sick teenager to the man; he didn't want to be scene as a child pining for affection. Maybe that was why Renji had not returned.

"So you're not as stupid as I thought…" Grimmjow sneered hearing the boy's thoughts. Before Ichigo could sit up, the vampire was on top of him, covering his mouth. "Scream and I'll kill both you and your daddy…" he smirked, teeth gleaming in the amber glow from the street lamp. He watched with slight interest as the boy clawed at his hand, twisting his body to throw the other man off.

"I guess I'll drain your old man since you don't wanna cooperate." Grimmjow threatened again and grinned wider once Ichigo stopped struggling, instead glaring up at him with his chocolate brown eyes. However, the boy's anger turned the vampire on even more, but through the darkness Ichigo couldn't see that.

"W…what the hell do you want?..." Ichigo whispered angrily, not wanting to wake his father, only a room away from his own.

Grimmjow sat back onto the front of the boy's thighs, continuing to stare at his face. The teen looked idyllic in all his imperfect beauty. It was different from looking at another vampire like Renji or Tousen who were just too flawless in every aspect of their immortal lives. From their faces to their bodies to the way they moved, those men were just too exquisite. But when he looked at Ichigo, he could see the things that made him human. Grimmjow could feel his heart ache at the thought of being alive once more. Being so fragile; so breakable. Lost within his thoughts, as if it possessed a will and accord of its own, the blue haired man's hand reached out to the boy, letting his fingertips graze the boy's soft, warm cheek until Ichigo smacked him away harshly.

"Don't fucking touch me!" the human hissed, pushing at Grimmjow's chest, using the vampire's surprise to free himself from him.

Ichigo barely made it two steps and was at once locked tight in the man's arms in a cruel embrace. "I don't think you understand what could happen here, boy…" he whispered in the teen's ear, smiling as he felt the human shiver.

"Fuck you…"Ichigo said darkly, bringing his head down and up again with so much force until he felt the back of his skull collide with Grimmjow's nose. He heard the man groan with pain and felt his arms slacken around him. Ichigo broke away and moved for the door again, hoping to lead the vampire away from the house; away from his father. He ran down the stairs as quietly as he could, avoiding the pressure points of the wood that creaked.

He went through the double doors that led to the clinic. He got inside one of the care rooms, happy that they had no over night patients. He nearly screamed aloud as he felt a firm hand wrap around his wrist, he turned to face the blue haired man. He could see the remnant of blood still staining his pale face and the cold anger in his sapphire eyes. "I'll give you credit, Ichigo. You have more guts than I thought…"

"Lucky me, then…" Ichigo said, not letting his fear stray into his voice. The boy looked about the room for a weapon to protect himself with.

"Don't even think about resisting anymore. You know you can't win." Grimmjow let the boy go, watching his movements closely, seeing if he would run again and have to chase the teen down, which just adding more excitement to the vampire's growing desire.

"Why are you here…" the orange haired boy asked, clearly stalling for more time.

"I just thought you wanted to hear what Renji said about you…" Grimmjow said snidely, waiting for the boy to take the bait.

Ichigo's face was flooded with confusion. "What?"

"Oh, it wasn't anything nice, let me tell you…" the vampire laughed at the boy. "I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about your relationship. How you wanted to be his boyfriend or whatever…"

Ichigo blushed a deep crimson red as his fists tightened by his sides, "And…?"

"Well, I just thought it was strange how you don't know much about the man you want to be with so badly." Grimmjow said darkly.

"Forget that, just tell me what he said, dammit!" Ichigo cursed, drawing closer to the vampire.

Grimmjow tried not to laugh at the boy's threatening pose. "I'll get to that. But the thing about Renji is that he…well, he already has a lover." Seeing the teen's eyes widen as he heard these words, Grimmjow pressed forward. "I hope you didn't think you were the only one, Ichigo. In fact, I was made into a vampire for Renji…"

"So you…you're his pet?" Ichigo said, slightly dazed from the new information.

Grimmjow nodded, knowing this wasn't a lie. He was still angry at Tousen for freely giving him away without his consent, but his servitude to Renji was never enforced because the man wanted nothing to do with him, and for Grimmjow, the feeling was mutual. "Yeah, and the one who made me is Renji's lover…"

"Why wouldn't he tell me that?" Ichigo asked rhetorically. "Did he just want to use me?...."

The blue haired vampire shrugged. "What happened was that his lover dumped his ass and I guess he wanted to come here to use you as a distraction for what went on tonight…And I just happened to follow him and listen in on you guys' conversation. Which brings me back to what he said when he left you to go feed."

"What did he say?" Ichigo repeated quietly.

"That he never wanted you." Grimmjow smiled. "That you're just some lonely kid from a broken home seeking the affection that you never really got from your parents. You feel sometimes your father considers you an obligation rather than a son, that he treats you as if you were one of his patients."

The orange haired boy's face grew slack with sadness but was soon wiped away by a cocky smile. "So what. I knew meeting Renji would never lead to anything…I mean, we're two different beings."

"So you didn't like him like that?" Grimmjow teased.

"No…" Ichigo lied, picking at the invisible lent on his pajama pants. "But why the hell am I talking to you about this…If Renji didn't want to…If he…" the boy trailed off, feeling the heartache seeping into his soul. "He could've told me this himself…"

"Sorry, he said you weren't that important to talk to face to face…" Grimmjow shrugged, looking around the room detachedly. "This a hospital or something?"

"No, just a small health care clinic…" Ichigo said, trying not to care about the sudden change of subject. He hated that Grimmjow looked so blatantly content about all of this, so the boy had no way of knowing if he was lying or not. But he had to ask, "Hey, how did Renji know about my…mom leaving?"

"It's all in your head," the man said as he took a few strides around the room, looking at the old technical machines and assorted medicines in their packaging; giving the boy time to mull things over in his head which the vampire could see was a dark mess.

Ichigo watched the older man stalk the room with a light, almost graceful gait. Grimmjow moved the same way Renji did, but with less confidence, as if he was getting use to moving in his own skin. "How long have you…been a vampire?" he asked randomly; anything to take his mind off Renji.

Grimmjow smirked as he turned around. "About a week and a half…"

"Oh." The boy said simply as he fell into silence. He still couldn't help but feel the hurt that ate at him on the inside. He thought he and Renji were getting along well. He was angry that he had been so willing to give himself to the man. He felt so betrayed; the same feeling he had when his mother turned away from him as a child, when he reached out to her, begging her to take him with her. The random memory stung at the backs of Ichigo's eyes in the form of tears. No, he wouldn't cry in front of this man. He believed in himself not to be that weak. He was that way whenever Renji was around and now the vampire didn't want him anymore. No, Ichigo wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

The vampire smiled as he felt Ichigo's mood go from bad to worse. The boy was so distracted by his own feelings that he didn't take notice of his stance beside him. "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Ichi. If you're that desperate for a vampire to kill you I'd be happy to oblige… "

"Fuck you, Grimmjow." The teen cursed and moved away quickly, wincing at the nickname; since when were they on familiar terms?

"Oh, are you offering?" The vampire laughed aloud at the frustrated look in the boy's eye.

"Pervert." Ichigo sighed exasperatedly, yet in some strange way he was discovering more about Grimmjow in these last ten minutes than he had about Renji in their last encounters.

The blue haired man walked around the room several more times as Ichigo remained silent. Grimmjow smirked as he felt the boy's eyes on him. The vampire thought it was funny how he would look back at the boy and Ichigo would turn away. However, the human's silence said everything; Renji was completely out of the picture now. Just the thought of rubbing this victory in the red head's face was enough to give Grimmjow a hard on. He glared at Ichigo again, taking in the crisp white T-shirt, and dark green pajama pants. Subconsciously, he could feel himself drift to the boy's side once more, "You shouldn't look the way you do…" he said with a low growl.

Ichigo face fell back into confusion, "What... ?" He questioned, noticing the predatory gaze the vampire was giving him. It was a mix of hunger and…lust? His sapphire eyes held some of the same feelings that Renji's ruby lacquered orbs had. It was only Grimmjow's personality that made the differences between the two vampires so visible.

"You shouldn't look so…alluring…" The blue haired man said, letting out a soft sigh with parted lips.

Ichigo could see the fangs protrude from the vampire's mouth, long enough to touch his bottom lip. The boy's hand strayed to his neck; it was as if he could feel the man's teeth puncturing him there. Suddenly he gasped, feeling a gentle caress graze his face. He could feel the coolness of the vampire's lean body through his clothes. Since when had he gotten so close without Ichigo noticing? Grimmjow's hand on his face was cold as ice; it was colder still when it traveled up to his head, trailing in his hair. _How did this moment get so intimate so fast? Was this what he wanted?_Ichigo closed his eyes as he asked himself.

'You know the answer to that…' Grimmjow hummed inside his head, but it felt like the vampire was whispering in his ear. But no more time was wasted on conversation, verbally or mentally. Grimmjow's hand was fisted in the bright orange hair that crowded the teen's head. The vampire's other hand began undoing the ties of Ichigo's pajama bottoms until the boy's hand covered his own.

"No…"Ichigo said sternly, his dark brown eyes holding no fear. He couldn't let this man do this now, not with his father sleeping above their heads. And was he willing to take it—whatever he and the vampire had now—to the next level. He had moved so fast with Renji; he had known little about the red headed vampire, yet had been more than ready to give his virginity to him. No, he could not possibly make the same mistake twice. He didn't even understand his feelings for the vampire before him.

Grimmjow had wanted to kill him when they had first met. He had even proved that notion by taking off into the sky with him, only to drop him thousands of feet into the bitter, cold air. _How romantic was that?_Ichigo brows furrowed in anger, pushing Grimmjow away; he would not let this man take advantage of him again.

"What's the problem, Ichi?" the blue eyed man huffed. He had been trying to win the boy over with kindness; at least it was Grimmjow's equivalent of kindness. He was surprised to see the beginnings of tears in the boy's eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt me…not anymore, "the boy began. "I won't let anyone have me…who doesn't even care about me…" Ichigo glared at the vampire. "You…Renji…my mother…you're all the same."

"To hell with that, Ichi." Grimmjow said coldly. "Don't even fucking think that _you're_ the only person in this world that has been hurt by people you thought cared for you. You think you've had a tough life? _'Oh my mother left me when I was a baby so that's the perfect excuse for me to be an angst ridden pansy.'_ Yeah fucking right, boy."

Ichigo watched the vampire hiss and pace about the room. He never had seen Grimmjow look so angry. There was even a hint of sadness in his eyes. This maniac vampire was _sad_? Then it dawned on him, he didn't know anything about Grimmjow's life before he was vampire. He wondered if it was so bad that the man didn't want to mention it.

"No." Came the vampire's voice from across the room as he stared the floor down with a harsh glare. "Nothing in my past makes me that much of a coward that I can't talk about it. When bad shit happens to you…it should only make you stronger. And I am not weak!" he growled, his hands tightening to fists.

Ichigo sighed, walking over to the small desk that held many of the knick-knacks his father used to examine his patients. He pulled out the wheeled chair and sat down, facing the other man. "Then tell me…"

"What the fuck for? You seem to be only interested in your life's bag of shit." Grimmjow cursed. Talking to a teenage boy about his issues was not on his to-do list for the evening.

"That's not true…I just feel like…"Ichigo paused, wanting to use the right words. "I just think it will make us both feel better if we talk about ourselves…no judging or jumping to assumptions…"

Grimmjow considered the boy's idea for a moment. It was only three in the morning. He had nowhere to be for hours. He had thought about going back to that empty house, no Renji or Tousen to be there when he got back. Even though he couldn't care less about the two vampires, however, all that would remain in the mansion was a lonely existence for all eternity. Yeah, he would know all about lonely existences. Grimmjow closed his eyes at the thought of his previous life; how hopelessness and despairing were his only two companions. He suddenly looked back at the boy, sitting across from him. Striding away from his place on the wall, he moved to sit down on the patient bed, becoming an immortal statue for a few moments until his lips parted and the words came out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this to be written and posted. The first version of this chappy was a failure and it had to be revised and beta(ed) thanks to Mithras151. And I had a lot of college work to do...and my comp class wasso terrible that I don't know if it made me a better writer or not. So you be the judge. Criticism and love is welcomed.


	13. Love and Lost

The darkness shrouded his vision, a veil of desolate blackness. His ability to move was gone, as well as most of the feeling in his body. He didn't know how much blood he had lost, but he did know that he didn't have long to live. His undead body had taken its full of the torture the Destroyer's had given him. He could feel his intestines dangling at his feet, trying to pull themselves back into his torn abdomen.

Renji finally decided that having no sight was a blessing, for if he could see the damage done to his form he would most probably die from the shock of it. He cursed himself for being curious enough to go to the club that night. There was really no reason for him to be there. However, if the fire and smoke meant Aizen's demise, then he would have enjoyed seeing it with his own eyes. But he knew he should've returned to Ichigo like he had promised. He sighed audibly at the thought of his pet, yet the sound gurgled as it escaped from his torn throat. He suddenly wondered who was crueler; Aizen or the human slayers. Well, now the vampire knew that their hate for his kind ran deep.

"Still won't talk, blood sucker? Tell us where your coven is and we'll throw you out in the sun. This torment will end quickly…" came one of the humans. Renji never lost his sense of smell, and he knew _this_ Destroyer just by his scent. This was the one that ripped open his stomach with an acid laced blade.

Renji said nothing to reply, and as much as he hated Tousen right then and there, he would never give up the man's whereabouts to mere mortals with a vendetta. He sighed, trying to get a mental link with his former master, yet his efforts were in vain. Tousen wanted nothing more to do with Renji. And the red headed vampire knew this by the blind man's continuous work of creating solid walls inside his mind to hide what was beyond them. So, Renji was shut out, left to the mercy of these cruel humans. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the room's door open, revealing another human male.

"Has he not said anything, Ikkaku?"Came the deep voice of the newcomer. He knew this man as the commander because all the other humans called him "Sir".

"No, he's silent as the grave, Sir…"Ikkaku teased. "But still alive, I guess…" as he gave a sharp pull on one strand of guts causing Renji to scream.

There was a sigh from the human in command. "Carry on…" he said dismissively, and then the soft sound of a closing door came to Renji's ears.

* * *

Shuuhei collapsed on his bed, body aching from the night's activities. He was happy that Uyruu was rescued and despite his deplorable condition it looked like he was going to live. The man enjoyed the look of happiness on his boss's face as he had exited the building with Uyruu in his arms. Ryuuken had been so overwhelmed that Shuuhei could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes as he had embraced his son. Yet, he wished that the boy could have seen it. Uyruu, who had lost consciousness once they left the club, would never believe that his father had hugged him.

The man thought little of the vampire his comrades had claimed they captured. He could only imagine the things they were doing to him. Shuuhei never took part in the cruel games they played on the vampires they were lucky enough to catch. He could remember the beautiful blue eyes of a female staring at him as he watched the other Destroyers have their way with her before the burnt her alive. Those frosted blue eyes had silently pleaded for mercy. And if Shuuhei had had his way, he would have shown her mercy.

The dark haired slayer honestly did not know how long he could continue being what he was. However, a little voice in the back of his mind answered for him. _Not until you find Renji…_the voice had said. And it was right. The reason he had joined this group of murdering of monsters he had believed to live only in movies and fiction books was because of Renji. He had so desperately wanted to find his friend after he disappeared from the tattoo shop. At the time he had no idea that the unknown and unexplained had something to do with Renji's disappearance until Ryuuken came to him that same night.

The man was about his age at the time, yet the silver hair and cold eyes had remained throughout their time together. Ryuuken had introduced himself as a man with a purpose: to destroy the creatures responsible for killing his only love and the mother of his son. Shuuhei remembered looking at a very young Uryuu that day, taking in the boy's expression—or lack thereof—as his father had gone on explaining the bizarre happenings that had occurred in his life, and the lives of other people he had claimed he had recruited.

Shuuhei had initially refused, whether he believed the man or not. But Ryuuken had the power of persuasion on his side, as he picked up a picture of him and Renji, arm in arm in front of the shop they owned. "I can help you search for your friend." The white haired man had said that day. And that was all it took. And twenty years later, he had still not forgotten his quest for Renji. He just wondered what he would do if he found the man…even if he had been turned into a vampire…could he still be his friend?

The man rose from his bed, grabbing the three pronged key that lead to the only vampire the Destroyers didn't kill. He quickly went down to the parking garage basement, to the janitor's closet that held another door which leads to Death. Once he was inside he could hear the sound of the portable TV, blaring from the cell's stronghold, which was made of reinforced iron and steel. He didn't know why, but talking to Kenpachi always mellowed him out, even though he was well aware of the fact that the vampire was partially a homicidal maniac.

He came up to the barred window of the cell, which was only used for depositing pints of blood that came from the hospital's personal stash. Shuuhei had never dreamed that he'd be working in a hospital as a nurse, but then again, he had never imagined that his friend, Renji, could be one of the undead. He tapped the side of the cell door rhythmically so that Death would know that it was him. He had only found out about the vampire living under the small room of the janitor's closet when he, Ikkaku, and their team were on a mission, one that had a high probability of being fatal for all of them. Ryuuken didn't want to take that chance and had revealed Kenpachi's presence.

The Destroyers didn't understand at first, finding it strange that their commander was hiding a 7-foot tall, menacing vampire from them when he was clearly the enemy. However, Ryuuken had said the Ken was under his sole rule; explaining that he had found the vampire in a coven that he and his previous destroyers had raided. Kenpachi, although he wasn't the leader of the demons, he was the strongest among them. Half of his vampire family had fled in fear of their weapons, and most of them died, but Ken was standing his ground welcoming the fight against the humans. Ryuuken had said they couldn't even bring him down to one knee.

Something had to be done, for his men's lives would have been lost and his creating the band of slayers would have been a failure and there would be no vengeance for his beloved wife. So he bartered with the vampire, disgracing himself and his men. He laid down his weapons at the beast's feet and bowed down to him. He could see the bloodlust embedded deep into the monster's eyes, and saw his desire there. The doctor had said that he could provide an even more strenuous challenge for the vampire. He suggested for Ken to join their cause, kill other vampires and drain their blood to get stronger. He let Death consider it, and it hadn't even taken the monster ten minutes to yes. Even though Ryuuken knew the vampire could kill him at any time, it still hadn't made him regret his decision. He had saved his men that night, and gained a new weapon, one that would save him money and time. Kenpachi was an excellent fighter and tracker.

Later Shuuhei would come to find out that Kenpachi's second birth among the undead took place in the times of pirates and the high seas. It was rumored that Ken was a captain who liked to trade. The Destroyer lieutenant was encased in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kenpachi come to the door and stare out at him with his one, gleaming eye. "You seem troubled…"

"Don't read my mind, Ken, you know I hate that." Shuuhei said quickly.

"I didn't have to prod your brain, boy, it's written on your face. Not that I care…"the large vampire said, turning back to his television.

"Did you hear anything about the captive vampire?" The man questioned, not missing Kenpachi's raised brow.

"I loved the screams…" the vampire had smiled darkly.

The slayer frowned. He should never forget that Kenpachi was a bloodthirsty, homicidal, monster but it was often that he did. "Asides from that. Does it have an identity? Records of any kind?"

"It's a male." Kenpachi began. "Long hair like a woman's and cherry colored eyes. He wouldn't give his name or the name of his Maker so your people have no source for records…"

"I see…" Shuuhei said. "They'll just keep on torturing him until he gives in…I'm surprised it's lasted this long."

"Yeah, well, even loyal dogs won't turn on their masters…so I can say that he has my respect."

Shuuhei nodded, standing there for a moment longer before taking his leave. As he went back upstairs he thought of the frosty-eyed blonde female vampire the men had caught and maimed a few years before. He could see her icy orbs boring into his, pleading for him to come to her rescue. He wondered what she had seen in him that made her think that he could help her. But regretfully, he had done nothing, only stared in fascinated horror as she was burned alive only to be extinguished and burned again. The men did it over and over again until the female crumbled into ash. To think something like that could happen again…Shuuhei wasn't sure of what he could do to prevent it.

* * *

Renji felt weightless, most of the blood that left his body was at his feet. He couldn't remember when they took the blindfold off. He couldn't remember the faces that he glimpsed before they took his eyes. He couldn't even remember to scream as they did it. He couldn't remember how to feel when he felt a sharp scalpel tear through the flesh of his manhood. Nothing could hurt him anymore, yet, everything did. He merely flinched as they wrenched his mouth apart, breaking the bones there as well as his teeth. He sighed in his mind, subconsciously hiding from the pain but it was impossible to escape. He never thought that his second death would come in such a cursed form.

He couldn't help but think of the Tousen, the man who taught him how to live as the undead. He thought of Ichigo, the pet he claimed for no less than forty-eight hours and left without tasting his virgin blood. Then there was Grimmjow, his so-called "brother", a final, yet, unwanted gift from his former master. If Renji could find a way out of this, he promised himself he would possibly try to get to know the young fledgling. Finally the vampire thought of his makers. Byakuya. Rukia. Names he hadn't thought about for a long time. Maybe it was a way to say goodbye…it didn't matter anymore, though, he was already dead.

* * *

So there he was, standing in front of the OR doors, hearing the sound of medical saws powering up, as if to taunt the victim before tearing into his flesh and bones. He pushed against the swinging doors, letting his eyes drop to the floor as he tried to brace himself for the sight before him. But nothing could prepare him for the decaying figure, shackled to an operating table that was in a prone position so that the blood that left the man's body was pooling at his feet.

The vampire's eyes were gone, only hollowed out holes remained in his skull where they used to be. His jaw was wide open, only hanging down a little above his chest by the connecting skin tissue of his inner cheek. His throat was torn and blood pored like a water fall from the gash. His entire torso was hacked open and pulled apart like an autopsy overseen by a blind man. Shuuhei could see everything inside him; the drooping intestines, the still, darkened heart, the gauzy flesh of his lungs, the muscle crossing his ribcage. He was naked, castrated, defiled.

He couldn't see his co-workers faces; he dared not to look upon them. He feared what he could've seen in their eyes. He feared that if praise from him was what they wanted that he would kill them himself. He didn't know why, but the thought of seeing the smug, proud looks on his comrades' faces made him want to kill. Slice them open and let the vampire have at their blood like a buffet dinner. He went up to the man, grabbing a white lab coat hanging off a stray defibrillator. As he drew closer, his stomach lurched with fear, disgust, and happiness. The vampire had tribal markings on his arms and on his legs. And Shuuhei was willing to bet his life that the man had the same markings on his back. He could trace those markings blindfolded if he had to. This vampire…this poor, haggard looking vampire was none other than Renji. His old friend, Renji. _His_ Renji. And he let these sick, twisted men hurt him; humiliate him. Friends didn't let stuff like that happen to friends.

"There a problem, Hisagi?" Ikkaku voice came at him from the side.

"Yes, Sir…" Shuuhei hissed. "Did Ryuuken authorize such extremities?" He asked, looking at Renji's chained wrists and feet, undoing the latches at his feet first, doing his best to ignore the sea of blood on the soles of his boots. He undid the latch of the second pair of shackles binding the vampire's hands together.

"I order you to stop your handling of my prisoner, Lieutenant…" Ikkaku said, taking one more step closer to the two men.

"I refuse." Shuuhei said in a deadpan voice before turning back to Renji, staring into the holes that used to be warm, wine colored eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again…twenty years, guy…twenty fucking years it's been. I'm so sorry, Renji…I'm so sorry…" he said softly, as if to console the hurt vampire, feeling the tears sprang to his eyes as he gently wrapped the large coat around Renji's lifeless body. "I didn't want to meet again this way…" he whispered into the vampire's cold ear.

Renji tried to move, whether it was to get away or respond to what he was saying, Shuuhei didn't know. All he cared about was getting the man out of this room with himself intact and with Renji, feeling and looking better than what he was now. However, Ikkaku thought otherwise because he was now standing between him and the door.

"Not a wise move for a subordinate…"the bald man pressed, grinning from ear to ear, as if he knew Shuuhei would fight him and he was just anticipating the outcome of himself winning the match. "Since when have you been cajoling around with leeches…"

"Since when have you become more of a monster than he is…?" Shuuhei said, taking in the number a people in the room. Five; not including himself and Renji, yet it didn't take a whole army to torture a vampire.

"Ooo, touché, my old martyr…" Ikkaku gave a single eye movement for the rest of the men to surround him. Shuuhei had been under the command of the bald youngster for nearly six years, and even though the man was younger and possibly stronger than him, he knew the boy had never considered that with age came wisdom.

"You men just don't know the story of how Ryuuken came to me asking for me to accept his proposal to be head of Destroyers Division 1." Shuuhei said as he backed away from the men as they looked at one another in question. "You think just because Ikkaku is younger than me, that it makes him better as well? No, I had refused the job, telling Ryuuken that I would not be the one to lead men to their deaths. Which means I have all the potential to be Captain of this division. And taking on four guys trained by this young pup, is nothing."

Shuuhei set Renji down gently as he could near the edge of the pond of blood, putting as much distance as he could between the vampire and the men. Reaching for the daggers strap to his back he stared at the slayers, wanting them to make the tiniest of movement so he could kill them. He got what he wanted, to be reunited with Renji so nothing else mattered. Not his job as a nurse, not his secret occupation of killing vampires, not his fake friendship with these beasts called men. No, nothing was more important than Renji right now.

"This they way it's gotta be, huh?" Ikkaku said, losing his entire cocky demeanor. "And to think I looked up to you…"

"Shit happens." Shuuhei said uncaringly; still waiting…watching.

Ikkaku came at him one hand filled with a power saw, the other undoing the clip on his belt to draw his gun. The loser that came on the side of him had some scalpels lodged between his fingers running face first into Shuuhei, making it so easy for him to slash the bastard across the face. The cry of pain did nothing to hinder the Destroyer's concentration towards the man to his right side, almost behind him, yet with a swift side kick, the man's weapon, whatever it was, was dislodged from his hand and then Shuuhei landed a nice X like mark to his face. The two other idiots were calling for backup by the time Ikkaku reached him, aiming with the power saw and drawing his gun, pointing it at Renji. Shuuhei dodged the saw, backing up until he reached his friend; however, the only thing that laying there was the white coat.

It didn't register in Ikkaku's mind so he shot aimlessly at the heap of white cloth, before he willed his itchy trigger finger to stop. He frowned, seeing no body of a vampire, but then a long stretch of shadow fell down beside him and a bare hand tied into a fist cracked the human on the side of his cheek with so much force it sent him flying into the defibrillator that skidded across the room on its tiny black wheels. Ikkaku was down for the count.

The other two men not crawling around on the floor babbling like babies raised their guns before they knew what had happened. Shuuhei was much faster though, throwing his daggers hard into one man's chest and the other man's head. He looked at the figure standing before him. The one who had hit Ikkaku was Renji, standing on his own two feet, the wounds on his body trying to mend.

"Sh…uuuhei…"his voice was raspy, as he neared the human, hand reaching out.

The man did his best to stand still, not letting the fear that his friend could drain him and kill him in the matter of seconds bother him. "Yes, Renji…it's me…" he said, breath hitching as long, cold fingers touch his cheek, tracing the sixty-nine that Renji, himself, had tattooed on his face.

"My…ey…e…" the vampire gasped, touching the outer rim of his eye holes.

"Let me find them…" Shuuhei said, stepping away slowly as if quick movement would startle the other man. While he was busy going about the room, he paused at the sound of a low growl as Renji bent down to the ground, sniffing in the direction of the cowering men that were still alive, trying to make their way to the door without being noticed. 'Fail…' Shuuhei thought as he watched Renji pounce like a cat and drank his fill from one man who was helpless to fight him off. The other man just watched, fearful and powerless like his comrade.

Shuuhei looked down at the floor again, half his efforts were to find Renji's eyes and half was to not witness the carnage of his friend tearing into flesh to get every drop of blood from the men. He came upon a large stain of congealed blood near the table where Renji had been chained to. The floor looked like it had been mopped half-assed. But then he remembered that it had been most of the vampire's blood. Renji must've tried his best to get it back into his body. Walking aimlessly about the room he looked at his friend pushed the dead bodies away, staying still for a moment to give his body healing time. It was a miraculous sight, watching the half dead body form into what it was before. Strong and solid muscles. Shuuhei couldn't help but be entranced by his friend's ethereal beauty, even covered in dried blood amongst a few dead bodies, Renji was still captivatingly beautiful.

Shuuhei hurriedly looked away and caught sight of two small round orbs staring up at him with cherry irises; it was eerie how they looked at him with a friendly glow. However, he picked them up and went to the sanitation sink to rinse them off. He could hear Renji let out a low chuckle as his doings but it was the least Shuuhei could do. Striding over to the other man, eyes in his palm, he sighed at Renji's abused eyelids, he wished the men were alive still just so he could kill them again.

"Such harsh sentiments for you fallen comrades…"

"They were never friends of mine, Renji, and don't read my mind…" Shuuhei said softly, handing the orbs to the man.

"No, the expression on your face gave you away when you looked at the bodies. You never liked them…" Renji smiled when his eyes made a suction sound and then a small pop as they went back into their sockets. "It would take a while to grow back something as complicated as the human eye. I'm glad these wretched people didn't burn them…"

Shuuhei nodded dumbly, staring into the eyes of the very man he had searched for all these years. Decades of searching, waiting, and hoping to catch so glimpse of his friend. Yet, they met in such horrid circumstances. Shuuhei just wished for the happy ending of him and Renji trying to regain a semblance of what they used to have. Twenty years ago. Renji still looked every bit of twenty-three, and Shuuhei had barely taken care of himself. Shuuhei touched his face, suddenly afraid of what Renji would think of him. The ugly scars from his forehead and trailing down his cheek, the bags under his eyes, the soft wrinkles of his face. Renji was beautiful and Shuuhei had lost his boyish, good looks a long time ago.

"Earlier…when you said that stuff to me…" Renji began. "It made me so happy…"there was a faint blush on his cheeks. "I was glad that I had the possibility of not dying a second time in such a horrible way… "

"Yeah, and dying the first time wasn't _that_ bad…" Shuuhei grinned sarcastically. "But yeah, anyway, you're welcome…"

They were silent for a while, smiling at each other. No words needed to be said but it was Renji who stood and shuffled closer to his friend. Shuuhei took the hint and bear hugged the red head. The hug was as tight as the one he gave him once they got the keys and the deeds to their shop, from what Renji could remember. Shuuhei still smelled like he did back then, he even looked like himself, give or take a wrinkle or two. The soft flesh of his friend's body in his arms warmed him even more than the human blood that pooled in his stomach. "Didn't one of those guy's call for back up…" the red head asked.

"Yeah…but I know why they aren't coming…"

Renji raised a brow, "That being?"

Shuuhei shook his head, knowing nothing else mattered now but the vampire standing in front of him. "I'll tell you later…first we have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled, subconsciously wondering of what Renji thought of the scars that distorted his face. Of all the things to worry about…

Renji lead them to the exit moving sluggishly. He seemed strong yet his movements told Shuuhei otherwise. And Renji could see the concern on his face because he said, "I need more blood; more vampire blood to be exact. I've lost too much and no amount of human blood can replenish the strength I once had."

Shuuhei let his mind wander to Kenpachi. He quickly turned to his friend exclaiming, "I have an idea!..."and with any further explaination, he lead them down to the parking garage basement. He hoped like hell Kenpachi would be willing to give his blood to Renji without protest. But secretly he knew the vampire would want a trade. And what did Shuuhei have to offer? They continued hurriedly down the flight of stairs, and the Destroyer couldn't contain his surprise when they didn't run into anybody from the other divisions, even the hospital workers who knew nothing about the organization with in the building intercepted their path. However, reaching the last step and opening the door that lead out into a concrete field of parked cars, both men instantly noticed the smell of blood that wafted towards them with unrelenting fervor.

And standing before them was a pair of figures casted in shadow from the now broken overhead lights that used helped guide the workers to their vehicles. The distance between the two silent beings was only separated by three bodies lying amidst the broken glass and in a puddle of blood that escaped their torn throats. Shuuhei instantly recognized the uniforms of the frozen, lifeless bodies. They were the security guards Ryuuken had hired to patrol the floor of the parking garage. Each level of the hospital's garage had three assigned to them. The men had guns and tasers and were skilled in using both so why had they…? Shuuhei stop his thought as the tallest of the figure came two steps closer so the light flooding in from whatever place next to the garage revealed the figure and at the same time he heard a collective gasp from Renji.

"You called to me…" said the voice of the man, who stood illuminated by the soft yellow light. He had dark hair and eyes and was as beautiful as anything and everything. His dark eyes gazed directly to Renji, showing something unbinding deep inside them, something so consuming, yet Shuuhei had no idea what it was, he looked up at Renji. The vampire's face was flushed, his eyes bleary with…was that longing. He could see the fangs protrude from his friend mouth as it parted, letting out this lovely sigh, which made Shuuhei's loins stir, even in this present situation.

"You called to me," the man repeated again. "…and I am here. Your father. Your lover. Your master." His voice rumbled out, as he came closer to them.

Renji fell to his knees at the man's feet, staring up at him with stark wonder and admiration. Shuuhei couldn't move; couldn't speak, he knew it was the workings of a vampiric spell. He shifted his gaze over to the small figure that remained in the shadows, as if it didn't want to interrupt this moment. His attention turned back to Renji, seeing the newcomer caress the soft red hair of his friend and Renji let out a whimper that only seemed fitting for a devoted dog. It made Shuuhei angry, he wasn't only jealous that he couldn't touch Renji like that. He was also upset because they had just reunited only to be seemingly separated once more. He could only sulk as he thought of another twenty years without his best friend; another two decades of regretting that he hadn't made his feelings known to Renji all those years ago. He didn't know if he could make it this time around.

"My Lord, Byakuya…"Renji mewed so amorously. "You came to save me…"

'You're savior is standing right next to you! Hello?!' Shuuhei desperately wanted to scream but his voice was shut down. Renji didn't even seem to remember him. Cursing his weakness, the Destroyer couldn't help but watch as Byakuya leaned down to kiss Renji's lips. The small peck was so chaste and simple yet held every unspoken feeling the two were sharing at that moment. The kiss was so tender that it brought tears to Shuuhei's eyes. He never had seen Renji look so happy; so euphoric, even when the many great things happen to them in the past.

But the look on Byakuya's face was the opposite. He almost held no expression as if he were just so detached from the world that he couldn't feel anything. Maybe, in Shuuhei's mind, the vampire thought of Renji only as a long, lost possession.

"We shall leave this place." Byakuya stated simply. "It is going to be nothing but ruble in just a few moments…" he took Renji's tanned hand into his own pale one, helping the man up.

"What do you mean, Master?" Renji asked, falling easily back into the routine of calling another vampire master.

"Once Rukia and I heard you call for us through your thoughts we could see into your mind and hear and feel the things those mortals were doing to you. It pained us to know that you had been tortured so viciously. But throughout my many years as an immortal I have seen the atrocities men have waged against one another. And beings like these," he indicated the dead men littering the floor, scrutinizing them with his eyes as if they were ants. "…do not deserve the life they have been given. So, using the skills we have learned time and time ago, we have placed explosives throughout this entire building."

Renji's eyes widened considerably. "But the innocent---" Byakuya gripped Renji's hand tighter and gave a soft sigh of dismissal.

"One day God told a lamb he was to be used as an offering for the will and testament of the Lord, so that the humans could be saved. The sacrificial lamb willingly gave his life to God, and it was for the greater good was it not?" Byakuya said lowly. "God knew what kind of man the lamb was and allowed him entry to the kingdom of Heaven. Where he would live on forever in peace, knowing that his human fellows would be saved when the time of Judgement came."

Renji face was full of confusion. "What?"

"It was a story my mother used to get me to share my things with my sister, Rukia. " Byakuya made a tiny smile. "I had to sacrifice my toys for the greater good. For my sister not to cry and tell mother I was being evil towards her, henceforth, I would be the one in trouble. So, for the better outcome, I allowed her to make use of my playthings." The vampire continued, hearing the small laugh that came from his sister in the shadows. "Thus we have the same instance here, you wish not to kill the innocent, but to prevent these vile humans from coming after you, capturing you, and tormenting you once again, and you must make the sacrifice of the lives of the innocent. They have to die in order for the better outcome. For you to be free of the fear that these beasts will hunt you and cut you down."

Renji took this into his mind, allowing it to register there. What Byakuya had told him just now made the most sense in his vampire mind, but the small part of him that remained human reputed this notion. He looked into his master's dark eyes and saw no trace of the human that he once was. Renji wondered if that would happen to him in a century or two; if he would lose any and all sense of his human self. And in that case, did he want that to happen? He looked back at Shuuhei, seeing the forty year old face of his friend frozen in sadness bit at his still heart. There was nothing he could say that would make this right so he turned away. "He comes with me…" he said to his master, who looked skeptical, so Renji added a sweet, yet begging, "Please…"

"You may have whatever you desire, Renji." Byakuya said stoically as he turned to Rukia, making her release the hold she had on Shuuhei with just a look.

"Thank you, Master." Renji said, not looking at Shuuhei as he grabbed his arm, yelling.

"You can't let this happen! There are women and children in there! They know nothing about what happens here!" Shuuhei exclaimed, his scared face contorted with suffering.

Renji tried his best to adopt the indifferent air his master perfected. "Those mortal slayers should have thought about that before they started killing our kind." He said, hating the hurt look in his friend's aged face.

"I didn't think you'd be a monster like the rest of them." Shuuhei said gravely.

"I'm not a monster, Shuu, I just know that there isn't a safe place for me as long as this building stands…as long as I know that there are more of them out to get me and my friends…"

"You think those things are your friends? He just came out of nowhere trying to whisk you away and justify the act of blowing up a hospital full of sick and dying people and their families. People that have done nothing…"Shuuhei said. "I don't want to lose you again, Renji…not when we've just got everything back…"

"You can come with me, Shuuhei…we can live together like the old days. Maybe start a new shop somewhere in town…"Renji pleaded, taking the man's warm hand in his.

"And forget that this ever happened?...No, I couldn't live with myself."

"Yet you live with yourself knowing that those men in there tormented other vampires before me? Hell, you could've joined in the fun!" Renji said with anger.

"No, I never did…yet I did nothing to stop them but knowing that was what brought me down to that room. I was going to help the vampire they caught anyway. I never would have guess that it would be you on that table. I thought I could atone for my lack of courage to face the other men and tell them we shouldn't treat vampires that way. That it made us even less human than them." Shuuhei sighed as a stray tear tore down his face.

Renji could feel his master's impatience in his mind; he could almost hear the ticking of the small bomb planted nicely between two cars that were only two floors up. He looked at Shuuhei, studying the human figure with his semi-weak vampire eyes. The man was still the embodiment of his friend and the tear that fell from his eye seemed to prove that. Shuuhei had always been sensitive. He was never afraid to show how he was feeling. Or at least that was how Renji had always remembered it. He reached out a hand and wiped the droplet away with his thumb, but Shuuhei pulled away sharply. The gesture hurt Renji the most.

Shuuhei didn't move away because he found the vampire disgusting, he knew that if he didn't that love's gravitational force would let him crash into the man and explode into a vast plane of unspoken feelings. He know he was going to lose Renji again so he should let the man know how he felt, but did the courage to voice how he felt died with Renji's first disappearance? Shuuhei closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, it was only near Renji that he could feel less than a man.

"I love you." He said so quietly that he wondered if his own ears heard it.

"I love you too, Shuuhei." Renji said sweetly, his deep voice was so melodic and profound that Shuuhei whimpered at the sound.

"You don't understand. I'm in love with you. I love you more than anything, Renji. Ever since we met in art school…I've just felt this overwhelming force come over me whenever I was near you. Whenever I talked to you…whenever I saw you. And I knew what it was but it scared me. I hadn't been with anyone but as soon as I saw you, I wanted no one else. You were the world to me, Renji. You are still. I'm so in love with you…and when you left before I could tell you, I could've just died. That's why I joined this stupid organization because it gave me hope that I could find you and finally tell you…I know I must sound like some pining teenager…but I can't help it. Being near you now still makes me feel so---"

The first explosion went off, powerful enough to give a small quake to the building. Shuuhei could see the small bits of wall chip down from their place. He looked at Renji whose eyes were wide, mouth parted, he was unreadable but Shuuhei could see the shock.

Shuuhei turned away, he knew he still had time to alert the others into helping the patients escape, that is if the first bomb exploding didn't alert them already. He went to the doors that lead to Zaraki's cell; he knew he could get the vampire to help evacuate the place. Then he felt the soft tug at the hem of his shirt. He looked up at Renji, whose warm cherry eyes pleaded to him. "Come with me…please."

"I'm sorry. I just can't let these people die." Shuuhei said opening the door, but quickly leaned in to give the man a small kiss, he didn't know if it had all the same glamour and excitement as Byakuya's did but it was just enough for Shuuhei; enough for a man that probably wouldn't get to see his friend again.

* * *

A/N: Another chappy. Hope to gods you enjoyed it at least. It took a while to make and there was so much stuff to squeeze in here so thats why its so long. And dont worry my trusty boy on boy loving fans, there will be more yaoi in later chapters. Ive waited so long to write it. Thanks again to my beta(ing) buddy. Reviews please, hell, I'll even take suggesstions.


	14. Him and Blood

Zaraki could smell the blood and smoke that traveled through the air, alerting him of what was happening. He knew it had something to do with the sudden arrival of two members of the undead. He smiled evilly to himself. Those two were strong and as old as the blood that flow through their veins. He rounded off their age to about three hundred-seventy. They smelled of sakura blossoms that journeyed into the Sea of Japan by way of the traveling winds. He could remember his own travels through those calming waters.

He moved to the front of his cell, about to tear the door down because he was unwilling to allow himself a second death from smoke and flames. He paused at the door's hinges when he caught wind of a human scent he knew all too well. Shuuhei's scarred face appeared at the cell's barred window, his eyes were frantic and unfocused as he unlocked the vampire's prison.

"We have to hurry!" the human shouted, wasting no time in giving Kenpachi orders. "You have to help me get people out of here!" Shuuhei turned away, quickly darting towards the garage's entrance to the hospital.

Zaraki followed, speeding past Shuuhei then paused momentarily as another deafening explosion went off. He tracked the sound, knowing it came from several rooms down from ICU on the third floor. Zaraki could imagine the human patient that was in the recovery unit was now in a million pieces. He could see the artistic display of human flesh and blood decorated the drab hospital room walls. Usually he was so in love with the carnage but this time he felt nothing. He found it cowardly to attack so unexpected, when eyes were closed and backs were turned.

Shuuhei was now on the floor as he had lost his footing due to the force of the second blast; instinctively he was in a fetal position with his arms shielding his head. When the quaking stopped he then stood, looking just a little embarrassed once he saw Death standing his ground. "Let's go…" He said, going through another set of automatic doors, eyes widening at the chaos that now wracked the hospital. Nurses and doctors ran from all over in there scrubs and nice white coats, their stethoscopes teetering here and there around their necks. Some of the staff were in tears, panicking as the pushed beds and wheelchairs occupied by patients while other people, visitors perhaps, held medicine filled IV bags above the patients' heads. A female nurse's body was shuddering violently with sobs, as she carried a young child covered in blood whilst trying to direct other crying children to be calm and follow her to the exit. She paused seeing Shuuhei, "Please…the…there are more trapped…in pediatrics…" she said, her voice hoarse.

"We'll get to them…" Shuuhei smiled as a promise, hoping that those children were as alive as the one looking at him now with fearful eyes. He looked at Kenpachi who nodded and took off in the direction the nurse and kids had just come from. Ken knew the entire layout of the hospital so it wouldn't be a problem in searching for the rest of the children. All Shuuhei was hoping for was that Ken wouldn't be tempted to taste the young, innocent blood of the kids who were still alive. Shuuhei directed the nurse to the garage exit, also hoping that she would disregard the stiff, lifeless bodies of the three security guards she would find there. Yeah, he was going to need a lot of hope…

* * *

Ryuuken sat in his office, in his nice, fancy wheeled chair, in front of his beautifully hand-crafted mahogany desk, taking the time to study the wonderfully extensive and intricate design laid about its surface. He had the desk for years but sadly he forgot where he had got it. Forgotten who had been its maker. Yes, he'd forgotten all about the desk just because it was simply a desk. It was funny how one went through life taking all things for granted and in the simplest moment, in the direst of circumstances, you suddenly realize that things mean so much to you now. And now he thought of his son; like the unappreciated and forgotten desk, he couldn't remember the last time he told his son he loved him. He couldn't remember telling Uryuu he'd done well on a report card or a Destroyer mission. He even forgot his son's smile which was something he hadn't seen since the boy was a child.

He taken for granted the time he spent with his son and that was little to none. When Uryuu was captured by vampires, he had wanted his son back dead or alive and luckily it was the latter of the two. Which could be taken as God was trying to tell him something like, 'Be a good father now and I won't take him away so soon.' But after he assessed his son's injuries and knew he was in stable condition it was back to the drawing board. Life went on as it had been for the last 16 years, hunt down vampires and kill them, make use of your son as bait or as a weapon. How could a man who was head director of NYC's general hospital be so foolish? Of course this was retaliation from the vampires. He blew up their homestead and killed their kind so in turn the monsters would tear down his way of life and kill civilians and his subordinates. He could hear the sirens surrounding the hospital. There had to be over thirty ambulances outside with more coming in from other hospitals around the state. He could hear the rustling and screams of both patient and staff. Terror was something everyone could understand and feel.

He wouldn't be surprised if the vampires that bombed his hospital were still out there enjoying their handy work as they blended themselves in with the every growing crowd of spectators that formed. The bombing of Aizen's little jailbait club had just passed two days ago, and Ryuuken and his men made it look to be a gas leak that was, thankfully, contained to only one part of the club. But now this…several explosions going off, slowly but surely bringing his building down to the ground, he knew some skeptics, mainly the media, would try to induce a mild panic and say these incidents are related. Maybe NYC wasn't the exact place to erect his organization. Again, he was foolish.

Smoke was billowing into his office now, rising deftly towards the ceiling. He sighed deeply as he picked up his personal engraved pen and scribbled his signature down on the stack of papers stapled together. It was his last will and testament. He made it so Uryuu could inherit everything; even the Destroyer Organization or what was left of it. He put the pen down and leaned back in his wheeled chair, letting the back of it encase him in its comfort, almost as if it was holding him, cradling him. He patted the arms of the chair gingerly. "…Despite many setbacks… it was good while it lasted …"He told himself as he closed his eyes. He knew now that he was ready for it. He was ready to die.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ichigo asked the blue haired vampire sitting across from him. The sound was a harsh clapping, like thunder but this was more threatening. He look over again at Grimmjow who finished telling his story only moments ago, they were now enjoying a comfortable silence which seemed unusual for both human and vampire.

Grimmjow hadn't always been Grimmjow. He was Alderic Jeagerjaques when he was born to a beautiful yet drug addicted mother. There was no father around to raise him; his mother left him in the care of other drug abusers when she was out working the slum streets of Chicago, Illinois as a prostitute. Grimmjow's earliest memory was the feeling of bugs crawling along his skin, nipping ferociously at him when careless, unfit babysitters left him to lie on the floor. He said he would cry and wail and no one would hear him and if they did, they would only ignore him. He never went to pre-school or kindergarten. And it was evident in his delayed speech and mannerisms. He was removed from his mother by children services due to many complaints from unknown concerned parties.

Even though he knew nothing as a child growing up in the slums he always knew what it meant to not have anything. He knew what the feeling was when he received no attention from his mother. No hugs, no kisses, no words of comfort. Yet he could see her, clear as day, from the shady apartment window, hugging and kissing many men he didn't know. He could see her cradling the small white baggies, seeing the love and tenderness in her eyes as she burned the drugs into liquid and shot it through her veins.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow's face for any signs of sadness as he spoke of his life but the only emotion burning in his eyes was that of pure bitterness and hatred. It was haunting to look at this creature who once was a man, a child, a baby who was treated most inhumanely. Ichigo could picture the vampire's human life as if he were watching a film. He could imagine the child—Alderic—moving from place to place, given away by foster parents who grew tired of him, never adopted or nurtured with the love and care he secretly yearned for.

"And that's why I whored myself out…changed my name, the way I look… and everything…" the vampire had said, moving only to run a hand through his wild, blue hair for emphasis. "When I was with my clients…they were so nice to me. They bought me things, took me to places I've only seen in movies and fancy magazines. All of them were women and I guess I sorta looked up to them as a proper mother figure. Hell, some of them were mothers. I've heard so many stories of how they weren't getting it from their husbands or they were divorced. They wanted to be loved…for someone to show them how they should be loved…" Grimmjow said lowly, staring into the wall. "And I gave them that…at least that's what I'd like to believe. But how can you love a person when you don't even know what love is?" He asked rhetorically.

Ichigo pondered for a moment, staring at the vampire's unmoving body. He never fidgeted or itched and rarely did blink. The human never thought that this was all a part of being a vampire. Grimmjow was something that was only supposed to exist within movies and horror fiction novels. He was supposed to be a blood thirsty monster with no traces of human self. Ichigo figured he was supposed to be dead by now and all though he came pretty close, none of it mattered. Ichigo only saw Grimmjow as Alderic, the man he was supposed to be, not the monster whose only intent was to kill. The orange haired teen peered into Grimmjow's blue eyes and couldn't decipher why he choose this time to talk about himself or why the vampire even take him up on his offer to do so. But now he knew the man that Grimmjow was; unpredictable and emotionally unstable.

Ichigo continued to stare at the man before him, feeling a sense of longing, as if Grimmjow's very presence was drawing him in, enticing him. And all too suddenly he began to feel hot; he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. He looked over at the vampire who watched him with cool eyes as he grabbed his shirt collar and yanked it down, revealing his creamy neck.

Grimmjow only smirked, watching Ichigo lean back in his chair and spread his legs wide as they would go. "Oh, Ichi, is that an invitation?" he hummed, rising from his own seat, sauntering across the room towards the teen.

Yes, Grimmjow _was_ irrevocably unpredictable.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide with surprise, fear, and lust clouding them. Grimmjow was taking over his body, using it against his will by only the power of his vampiric mind. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, cursing himself to hell for even once forgetting that this man cared for only what he desired. A desire that was now clearly embedded into his crisp, blue eyes; to drink his blood.

"You think that's all I want?" Grimmjow gave a gruff whisper. "I want more than just your life, Ichi." He trailed his hand over the boy's throbbing jugular. "For some unknown reason…I can't even fathom why this body…"He smiled darkly. "…why _your _body looks so appealing to me." He finished, moving his hand towards Ichigo's which was involuntarily pulling down his own shirt. "I've never been so attracted to another…man before…"

Ichigo gave a sharp gasp as Grimmjow's icy fingers grazed over his own. The human could tell from his own body that he for sure wanted the vampire to ravish him. He wanted Grimmjow to tear the very clothes from his body and claim him as his pet.

_Pet._

There was _that_ word again. A word Renji had first spoken to him which meant that he solely belonged to the red head. Ichigo opened his eyes and slapped Grimmjow's hand away. Even if Renji didn't care about him, he knew that he had to hear it from the man's own mouth. Taking the blue haired vampire's word for it would mean he was giving up on Renji. No, Ichigo was not a quitter. He looked up at Grimmjow, who only stood there confused and disgruntled that his mind spell was broken by a single thought of Renji.

The teal haired vampire turned away, hiding the onslaught of rejection that crept into his eyes. "I see that my telling of Renji's true feelings for you doesn't stop you from caring about him. You're only some love-stricken teenage boy wanting to get his dick wet…"

"Flinging insults at people who tell you _no_ isn't very mature either." Ichigo stood, hissing. "And you're the one who came to me wanting sex!"

"Fuck you, boy. You should already know by now that 'no' is not an option. I can kill you where you stand. I could have you kill yourself or have you kill your own father just by a single commanding thought." Grimmjow growled, turning back to the orange haired teen.

Ichigo gulped audibly, weighing the consequences of his actions in his mind. Grimmjow had a point; if the legends about vampire super human strength were true then he was a thousand times stronger than him. He had already seen this man propel himself thousands of feet into the air with a single thought. Seeing was believing, according to Ichigo. Yet, he couldn't allow this vampire to take advantage of his weakness. If he was going down he would fight for his life, no mattered what happened. So, with all the resolve he could muster he took a fighting stance and raised his fists.

"Oh, that's fucking cute…" the vampire hissed, glaring at the human before him. "You really wanna take me on?!" He sped toward Ichigo, pinning him to the ground before the boy could even blink and register what just happened. He smiled as he tightened his grip on the boy's throat, watching his eyes grow wide with the fear of strangulation. Grimmjow watched as the human's face turned a light shade of purple. It was beautiful in a frightening way. He leaned in close to Ichigo's mouth and covered it with his own, sucking the remaining air from the boy's lungs. He moaned as the human's struggling, flailing body slowed. Then the vampire pulled back, taking another look at the Ichigo's face.

He was so pale yet still breathing; Grimmjow could hear the faint heartbeat thrumming weakly against the boy's chest. He stroked Ichigo's face tenderly as he did to so many women in his previous life. "You are mine…"He whispered as he trailed down the boy's shoulder and took his hand, turning it so the wrist was exposed. His fangs elongated at the mere thought of taking the human's vein. Drinking the deep spring of virgin blood. And he did just that.

* * *

The car ride to his new home was silent. He could hear the sirens wailing and the screams of crowd gatherers and victims as they drove miles away from the burning hospital. He touched at his lips deftly, the taste of Shuuhei still upon them. He would never forget the human scent of his beloved, long lost friend, now found. He hoped that Shuuhei was smart enough to get himself out of the damaged building. Renji sadly could not say that he cared for the helpless and innocent mortals, dying a terrifying death, no, he was being selfish with his feelings and only hoped for Shuuhei's safety.

"Do not dwell on such trivial matters, Renji." Byakuya's voice came quietly into his mind like a creeping shadow preying on the doubt stuck deep within his heart. "You're friend chose his path, and now it is time for you to choose yours…"

"Yes, Master, I know, but---" Renji was cut off by the dainty giggle from the other side of the limousine.

"Your path lies with Brother, he is the only one you should be thinking about." Rukia said haughtily. "And your next meal."

"I wasn't speaking to you, girl." Renji said almost coldly.

"Excuse me?" Rukia made a show of cleaning out her ear and leaning forward. "I didn't quite hear you, say that once more!" she hissed.

Renji could feel a tremor tear up his spine as he heard the anger in her voice. He knew now that it was the blood he had received from her that made his body tremble in fear, yet his mind did not feel the same way. He had been separated from them for so long that he figured he could never truly feel connected to them.

"You will in time," Byakuya said, this time out loud. "Our blood renders you under our control as you are the product of the both of us. We are Mother and Father for you…" he said softly, looking at Rukia, giving her an unreadable expression but Renji knew they were communicating telepathically and for some reason he couldn't hear them.

"We have such control over you that you won't hear what we think if we merely wish for you not to. We can make you see whatever we wish to see or hear whatever we want you to hear. Such is the power of your Maker. You are no more obedient than a trained dog or human pet…" Rukia spoke with venom and he could see the playful jealousy in her eyes as she focused in on Byakuya's cold, pale hand ghosting over his own.

Renji turned from the girl and looked at his Master who smiled so fleetingly that if Renji had been human he would have never caught a glimpse of it. Soon the car stopped and the one sided conversation cease as they all got out of the car. Renji looked on as the limo drove off towards a high rise garage that seemed to fit more than six cars at the most. He never rode in such high class and style and he made sure he would remember the feeling of the plush cushions of the sleek leather seats and the nice chilled bottle of champagne they all looked at but knew they couldn't drink it.

"Yes, over the centuries that we have lived, we decided that living in luxury suited us than the lives of vagabonds. " Byakuya said, walking toward the large mansion with such grace and fluidity it looked as if he was floating on air, and to no surprise Rukia walked the same way.

"How long have you lived the life of an immortal?" Renji asked, hesitantly planting his feet onto the polished marble steps.

"I was twenty-two when I died." He answered quickly, knowing his fledgling would ask. "Rukia was seventeen. We fell prey to the Shogunate for being Christians in the time of the early 1600s. We were merchant nobles under the surname Kuchiki and we practiced openly until Tokugawa Ieyasu came to rule and then we went into hiding, yet a mortal who was jealous of our wealth and prosperity turned us in…" Byakuya trailed off, seeming to gather his thoughts.

Rukia touched her brother's hand and peered up at Renji with doeful eyes. "They took us prisoner, raped me and my mother…our father was killed trying to stop them…and my brother…they made him watch…" she said lowly.

Byakuya squeezed her hand lightly and smiled again, too quick for Renji to catch. "My mother bled to death from them ravishing her body, and Rukia was not far behind, yet by night fall our whole world changed. A single white haired child came to us and spoke the sounds of an angel."

"A white haired child? A kid made you?" Renji asked with disbelief.

"His body was that of a child but his mind…his eyes told me he had the wisdom of great elders. He was beautiful and fair. His skin was like untainted cream in the midst of the bloodlust of the samurai…and in seconds they all perished; he made them kill one another…some even killed themselves. The blood was like a river around us." Byakuya said, pausing at the final step, before entering the house. "And he said he would save us…"

"And I asked him why…" Rukia chimmed in.

Renji looked at her then to Byakuya for the answer.

Byakuya lowered his head in reflection, like he was reliving that day over again in his eternal mind. " 'Because I can…' and that was all he said before giving us this gift. And for however long he waited just to see us through the transition."

"And his name?" Renji asked, eyes widening.

"Shiroi. Is what I called him. He was so white and shining like the sun… Hitsugaya Toushirou-dono." Byakuya said with a smile which lingered upon his face.

* * *

Zaraki pummeled through the walls of the children's wing of the hospital, sniffing the air for living humans, he could hear only the brazing fire crowing in his ears. He could feel the fire trying to rip through his undead flesh. He could feel the burning sting in his eyes. He growled loudly at the sheer madness of this attack, he had hoped to find the vampires that did this and battle them one on one. How he would drain them of their immortal lives for every human life lost. He was about to make his way through another wall but his tattered hospital gown had caught a snag. The large vampire looked down and could only stare in utter surprise, a feeling he had not felt in a long time.

A little girl, covered in head to toe with black soot was peering up at him with large brown eyes. She sniffled loudly, a true fact that she had been scared, and crying. The tears had left washed away the ash in their wake, revealing strips of white skin. She was truly terrified by the tragedy around her yet she did something so unexpected that Zaraki had to kneel before her to believe he had seen it.

_She smiled at him._

Kenpachi cocked his head to the side and examined the little girl peering up at him with large, watery eyes. It had been so long since he had contact with civilian humans, let alone a civilian child. He tentatively reached out towards the girl with his hand and she didn't hesitate to take it. He pulled her up over his shoulder and adjusted her to hang off his back with her tiny arms around his thick neck. He had no desire to taste her innocent blood; it was the blood of other vampires that sufficed him.

"Hey, kid, you got a name?" He asked gruffly as he searched hastily for other live children.

The little girl's giggle was like sweet music to his sharp ears. "Yachiru!" the girl said excitedly as the hot wind blew against her face as Zaraki ran with blinding speed, drying her tears.

'Yachiru' Kenpachi repeated in his mind as to not forget the name. "I'm Kenpa—"

"Kenny!!!" she squealed as they came to the end of one hallway and towards another torched hall leading to the hospital's director offices. He smelled life beyond the glass doors which were black with smoke and melted by flames. He covered Yachiru's small head with his engrossed hand to protect her as he bashed through the doors, shattering them to pieces. Stepping on the shards with no care at all, Zaraki moved quickly to a figure slumped over a large desk. "Ryuuken…"He said quietly, hearing only a faint heartbeat from the human man. He gathered the limp body in his arms and carried him off to the nearest exit, which was a gaping hole in the concrete wall. And before he went out he paused, listening and smelling the air for any more signs of life. He growled, hearing nothing but the roaring flames and the loud shifts from the damaged building caving in on itself. It was too late. There were no more lives to save.

* * *

A/N: Apologies to those who wanted this up really soon. Been hella busy with school and family. I tried to have this beta(d) but my beta didnt get back with me in time so I just posted this up because it's inspiration for the next one. So if anyone willing to edit for me, Id be happy to oblige. I know I got some mistakes in here so bear with me! I also will try to get my "Short boys need love too!" series going as well as some other stories. Time is never enough...Remember to Read and Review. Suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
